The True Slytherin
by JenniferLupinBlack
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time by a thousand years, Meeting the founders of Hogwarts; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. What she didn't expect while being there was falling in love with the one person that hates her kind Salazar Slytherin.
1. His what?

**Ok, I know you must be wondering "Why in the world would she put Hermione and Salazar Slytherin together?!". Well I had put random couples together looking for new story to read on fan fiction. I can across this couple and couldn't get enough, but there weren't enough stories to keep reading so I decides to write my own. Please give this a Shot! I also had the idea for this story listen to the song: A thousand years by Christina perri. Well I hope you like it let me know what you all think!**

Hermione had been the only one of the golden trio to return to Hogwarts to complete her schooling. Harry was in auror training while he stayed with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld place. Ron was helping George with the joke shop. Hermione and Ron's Relationship didn't work out after the war, not that Ron was a bad guy or anything but Hermione craved intelligent conversation outside of Quidditch and the war. While Hermione stayed with harry before school started. She always found herself in the library in discussions with Sirius and Remus. Hermione had even become close with Severus Snape of all people. Snape had healed himself enough after his attack to find help, which who he had found was Hermione and their friendship from there blossomed as she took care of him. Not everyone was happy with her being friends with him but she told everyone of them that didn't like it that "It wasn't any of their business." Severus Returned to his teaching position at Hogwarts Presiding over potions and slytherin house.

Hermione had been in the library of Hogwarts most of the night researching the founders of Hogwarts For her history of magic class. She had been studying so long she didn't see how late it had become. She had to make it back to Gryffindor tower before she got in trouble. Standing from the table Hermione ran her hands throw her hair which now wasn't as messy it now feel in soft curls down her back. Hermione put all her books back except a book on the founders she place in her hands leaving the library.

Hermione made her way back down the long corridor from the library when she heard voices coming from the portrait room "Who could be in here" Hermione thought to herself as she opened the door and the voices got louder. The voices that were arguing were in fact the four founders of Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar you must stop this. You have been dead for over a thousand years. She is a student here now in this time not ours." Rowena spoke softly to him from her portrait on the wall.

Salazar's head rested in his hands "You think I don't know that. She changed everything I had always thought but I was only remembered for my original beliefs. I still love her." Salazar spoke to the dark headed beauty in front of him laying his head in his hands. Ï just want her in my arm and I am nothing but a portrait." Hermione could only wonder who the original slytherin was speaking of but from what she heard it had to be a woman no less. Hermione stepped further into the room, listening to the founders speak, mainly because they didn't speak often and never that often in front of students, Hermione couldn't help herself.

"Salazar I hate seeing you like. She deserves to find someone that will make her happy. As far as we know she hasn't even went back yet." Helga Hufflepuff said from beside Rowena.

"Both of you stop this neither of you know how Slytherin feels. enough." Godric Gryffindor spoke to stop to two women from bothering Slytherin further.

" I never thought I would say this but thank you Gryffindor." Godric Nodded in acknowledgement.

Rowena sighed looking around the room when her eyes fell upon Hermione with an odd expression on her face. Hermione couldn't understand to look that came to the founders face. She looked as she had seen a long lost friend.

"Hello Young Gryffindor, What are you doing out this late at night? I believe it's well past curfew." Rowena's full attention was now on Hermione, As well as the rest of the founders.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I had been in the library studying so long that I didn't realized how late it was, then I heard you all talking and well I guess curiosity got the best of me." Hermione looked at the floor.

"Well then she truly is a Gryffindor! Always a curious bunch and brave a well." Godric Exclaimed loudly. Hermione could only blush at the complement given by the founder of her house.

"Well I can surly see why you were placed in Gryffindor, but you would have done well In Ravenclaw." Rowena stated looking pointedly at Godric.

Hermione looked to the ravenclaw founder with a big smile gracing her face.

"Yes, I know the sorting hat almost placed me there, But finally chose Gryffindor house. My friends tell me I would have done well in Slytherin." Hermione chuckled at the thought.

"Well as delightful as this conversation is she needs to get back to her tower." Salazar Slytherin spoke from his Portrait on the wall. His Voice sounded pained, Which Hermione didn't understand.

"You're right. I wouldn't want Gryffindor to lose the house cup because of me. Goodnight."

When Hermione turned to leave she ran right into a hard chest causing her to hit the ground.

Looking up she found herself looking at the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" Hermione exclaimed Scrambling up from the floor.

"Hermione you are fine, I see you have been enjoying a conversation with our founders. Not many have ever had that privilege." He said while looking to all the founders on the wall.

"I know, sorry for running into by the way. I think in all my years they have only been awake a few times, Now I know why they are awake at night" Hermione chuckled glancing innocently at the head master.

"Yes, They mainly are wake a night and No need to worry about walking into me. Go back to Gryffindor tower. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight headmaster." Hermione gave on last look to the founders who were sleeping; her gazed lingered on slytherin for a moment before departing.

Once the Door was closed the founders, who had been feigning sleep opened their eyes looking to Dumbledore.

"Albus the moment she leaves I am to be informed." Salazar stated to the head master firmly.

"I would have it no other way Salazar." Albus told him with a twinkle gleaming brightly in his eyes. Not a moment after he had spoken those words to slytherin. A scream could be heard from the corridor.

Moments later a Frazzled Professor Snape and McGonagall Bursting full speed into the portrait room. Snape extended his hand to revel a time turner busted in half.

"Hermione, Is gone I rounded the corner, and saw her disappear." Professor Snape told the headmaster Handing him the headmaster.

Albus examined the time turner in his hand before looking to slytherin, "Hermione has went back in time Salazar."

Salazar Let out a deep breath leaning back in his chair, While albus dealt With a very confused McGonagall and Snape.

"Albus not to sound stupid what the bloody hell is going." Severus asked the headmaster firmly. Worrying about his friend and where she was.

"Yes, Albus I am also a little confused, like Severus, Where is Hermione and what does Salazar Slytherin Have to do with this?" The headmistress Said looking between the Headmaster and Salazar.

"Hermione has gone back in time by about a thousand years, to the time of the founder. The reason I informed Salazar, Is because quite simply, Because Hermione is his wife."

"WHAT!" Both the potions master and the head mistress exclaimed together loudly.


	2. The Founders

The trio went to the headmaster's office in silence, not daring to discuss anything that had just happened in the halls, not wanting anything to be over heard by the portraits hanging on the wall. Some portraits feigned sleep to listen in on conversations in the halls. When they had reached the office, the moment the door closed Minerva assaulted albus with questions.

"How is Hermione married to Salazar slytherin? Albus this is madness, He lived over a thousand years ago! There is no record of Slytherin even having a wife." Minerva exclaimed Looking at Albus for answers.

"I have to agree with Minerva on this, the actual Possibility of this being true is well…Impossible." Severus stated gliding across the room taking a seat in front of Albus who was seated at his desk looking for something.

Finding what he was looking for Albus seat at medium sized Black leather book with a gold Hogwarts crest on it. Albus laid his hand on the book not saying anything until a voice spoke within the room,

"There is a record; only one and it has been hidden in Hogwarts in that book only the headmasters of Hogwarts know every other record of Hermione as my wife was destroyed." Slytherin come in the room through his portrait in the headmaster's office, as well as the rest of the founders.

"When Hermione came in our lives she changed everything she became my best friend we were inseparable, When she disappeared it hurt us all but we could only figure she went back to her own time. So, To protect her in the future we removed all record of her except what sits in that book." Rowena told them motioning to the book on Albus's desk.

Minerva set in front of albus taking the black book into her hands opening the book. She let out a shocked gasped at what she saw was a small painted picture of Salazar slytherin and Hermione granger who was wearing the locket of slytherin. With a marriage certificate behind it with their signature's plain as day.

The shocked headmistress pasted the book to the potions master for him to examine as well. Snape as well was shocked at what he saw but said nothing.

"How long have you known Albus?" Minerva looked at Dumbledore. truly upset he would keep something like this from her. Albus said nothing but rapped his fingers along the desk before looking at Minerva.

McGonagall lost her cool and yelled at him "HOW LONG ALBUS!"

"When she first come to Hogwarts, and Salazar saw her walking to class and came to me through to portraits, to see if she was Hermione granger. I am sorry didn't tell you, but I didn't want Voldemort to use her in some way."

Minerva stood looking at albus with hurt in her eyes "Ï understand why you didn't tell me but it still hurts to know there are still things you won't tell me. Or you don't trust me enough to tell me." Without another word she left the office.

Severus hadn't spoken much since they arrived in the office he only spoke after Minerva left.

"Will Hermione be safe?" He directed the question at Salazar looking pointedly.

Salazar answered the potions master through narrowed eye he sneered "Of course she will be with me, she is my wife." As Salazar watched the dark headed man in front of his portrait, he looked in his eyes seeing pain and something else seating there. Salazar face relaxed some before speaking.

"You love her." Salazar stated plainly. Severus's eyes narrowed at the statement before leaving the room robes billowing behind him.

Albus watched from behind his desk with amusement while eating lemon drops. After Severus left he looked around the room and spoke aloud. "Well that was interesting. In the morning I will start on a way to bring her back." As he spoke these worlds albus looked at the slytherin founder who only nodded his head with a pensive look in the portraits eyes.

Hogwarts 1045

Rowena Ravenclaw was sitting in her study reading in front of the fire place enjoying the warmth on a cold winter's night with a nice cup of tea.

Rowena was getting ready to clean up and go to sleep when heard a scream and loud crash from down the corridor. The ravenclaw founder ran from her study down the corridor to find a suit of armor crashed over a young woman. Rowena levitated the armor off the girl setting it back in place where it originally set.

Turning her attention back to the young women on the floor, she was wearing very strange clothing, very indecent clothing showing her legs. She took her cloak off covering the girl to conserve her modesty.

"What happen?" Rowena turned around to find Godric Gryffindor standing behind her looking at the girl on the floor. Godric was dressed in a red shirt with gold designs around the arms with golden roaring lion on the right side of his chest, black pants with two red strips going down each leg and black boots. He had blonde straight hair that rested at his shoulders and eyes blue as the sky.

"I am not sure Godric. I was in my study when I heard a scream and a crash and found the poor girl a suit of armor feel on her but she has on school robes. with your house one them Godric. We will have to wait until see wakes to find out any more." Godric rushed over bending down by the girl to get a closer look to assess the damage to the girl.

"We need to get her to the medical wing now. She has a cut on the side of her head and I believe a broken arm. Rowena go get Salazar she will need him and his potions" Godric Carefully gathered the girl in his arms walking her to the medical wing. As Rowena went in search of Slytherin.

Godric enter the medical wing laying her on a cot, The young girls left arm fell out from under Rowena's cloak. Horror passed over Godric face as he saw what was carved in the girls arm. MUDBLOOD.

"Merlin, Child what have you been through?" He whispered as Slytherin and ravenclaw walked through the doors with Helga Hufflepuff right on their heels.

Salazar walked over to the bed side and began walking on the girl. Mending the arm first, he place a splint around her right arm and rested it across her abdomen. He worked silently on the cut on the side of her head and cleaning up the blood. He finished up when he heard Rowena gasp, he followed were her widen eyes were staring and say mud blood carved in the girls arm. Salazar glances back at the girl lying on the bed, she was rather pretty with her long softly curled brown hair, lightly tanned skin. He could only imagine what she had went through, but what did he care she was a muggle born he was a pureblood they didn't care what happened to the mudblood. As he watched her he notice she was twitching in her sleep only one sleep could have lasting effects like that and it was the cruciatus curse.

Salazar handed a white potion to Rowena know she wouldn't leave the girls side until she awoke.

"When the girl wakes give her this it will stop the side effects of the Cruciatus curse she had been placed under." As Rowena took the potion Salazar left the wing without another glance to the girl he had just treated

"Well he's a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Godric stated sarcastically as he watched Slytherin leave.

"Godric Gryffindor that is enough, we have more important things to worry about than you and your petty problems with Salazar." Helga spoke up from behind Rowena who was sitting next to the bed rubbing the girls hair. Rowena look on at her like a mother would her child.

"Fine your right call me in the morning when the girl wakes. Goodnight" Leaving both women with a curt nod.

"Men!" Rowena stated with a sigh and roll of the eyes.

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing to the sun light pouring through the windows. Sitting up in the she rubbed her eyes she looking around the room for Madam Pomfrey. Hermione started to take in more of the infirmary. There weren't as many beds portraits from the wall missing "Something is wrong here" Hermione thought to herself. Hermione looked at her arms seeing for any signs of cuts or anything or problems but she had been healed. Laying back in her bed she knew she was at Hogwarts, she was safe.

"Well Good morning. You gave me quite a scare when I found that armor fallen on top of you. How are you feeling today?" Hermione wasn't paying attention to who come in thinking it was madam Pomfrey.

"A Little sore but…Who are you?" Hermione was very confused at the site of the woman in front of her. She had hair black as night down her back, prefect milky skin, and eye as blue as the deep sea. She wore a beautiful midnight blue dress with silver thought the dress. "She could pass for Rowena ravenclaw" Hermione Thought to herself with a chuckle.

The dark headed women hand her something to drink and spoken to Hermione.

"Well, this is Hogwarts, and I am Rowena ravenclaw." Hermione heard these words choking on her juice.

"I am sorry could you say that again!" Hermione managed to say between coughs.

"Rowena Ravenclaw. And you would be?" Rowena took a seat by Hermione so they could talk comfortably. Hermione felt as if all the blood had drain from her body, She grabbed for her time turner that was supposed to be hanging around her neck, was not there. Hermione looked at Rowena in a panic, "There was a necklace around my neck you wouldn't have it would you?"

"No sorry. There was no necklace." Rowena looked confused.

"What years is it again." Hermione whispered so quietly Rowena almost didn't hear her.

"1045. Why do you ask?"

"Impossible., this cant. Oh merlin!" Hermione looked at the ceiling tears forming behind her eyelids.

"Look I know we don't know one another but I would like to help you. You have to talk to me for me to help you though. I will help you anyway I can." Taking Hermione's hand reassuring the her.

Hermione couldn't explain it but she felt she could trust this women. So she followed her instincts they haven't lead her wrong yet. Hermione took a deep breath sitting up in the bed and look Rowena in the eyes.

"Ok, this will sound crazy I know it will but, My name is Hermione Granger and I am from the future by a thousand years, give or take a few hundred years. I am in Gryffindor house in the future and seventh year at Hogwarts. I remember having a conversation with the current head master of Hogwarts n my time and going to Gryffindor tower. When I turn the corner and that suit of armor feel on me. I guess in the fall my time turner was crush sending me back in time but I never thought it would send me back this far. You must think I am completely crazy." Hermione took a deep breath from not realizing she was out of air. Tears formed I the young witches eyes as she looked at the founder in front of her. What Hermione found on her face wasn't a look of her thinking she was crazy but a look of understanding.

"Dear I don't think you are crazy, With magic anything is possible." Rowena told her with a smile on her face. Not being able to stop herself Hermione through her arms around the witch sitting in front of her.

"Merlin thank you for not thinking I am crazy." She told her with appreciation in her voice.

"Not at all but first Salazar shall be up here drop of a pain potion for you we gave you the last on last night." Rowena's sentence halted when she saw the look on Hermione's face. The girl had a look of fear across her face at the mention of his name. "Something wrong? Let me guess doesn't have good reputation from your time does he?"

"No not For people like me anyways." Hermione looked down at her hands as if being occupied but cleaning under her nails.

"Hermione, I don't know what Salazar's reputation is where you're from nor do I want too. But hat I can promise you is that he will not hurt you he is the one that fixed you last night." Rowena chuckled at the look that crossed Hermione face. Hermione put her head in her hands; Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Someone cleared their throat the door, Rowena looked up with a smile on her face seeing Salazar standing there with potions for Hermione.

"Good morning Salazar."

"Morning Rowena." At the sound of his voice Hermione looked up and her chocolate brown eyes meet his hypnotizing green ones. He was different the how Hermione had seen him in the portraits. He was very tall, with broad shoulders, he hair fell to his shoulders and was the black hair Hermione ever seen. He was dressed in black pant and a green shirt, with ornate cloak that was also black but had sliver designs running down the front. It was safe to say he was a very good looking man.

"Salazar this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Salazar Slytherin." Looking between the pair with a wide smile.

"Thank you for what you did for me." Hermione come to stand by Rowena. Salazar gave Hermione a nod before sitting the potions down and leaving the wing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione looked to Rowena confused by Salazar's behavior

"No, but I think because he could see your legs and the time difference, I know that its normal where you're from but women are more…..well cover in this time."

Hermione looked down at hear close with the doors opened in come bustling a women dressed in all yellow and hair red as fire. Hermione knew who this was instantly Helga Hufflepuff. Helga seat a dress down on her bed.

"Good to see you up! I am Helga Hufflepuff and you are?"

"Hermione Granger." Rowena come on Hermione's side resting a hand on her shoulder.

" Now let's get up dressed and we can go and meet with the founders on how to begin to get you home." Helga look at the two women in front of her with confusion as to what was going on. Rowena saw her confusion and spoke up. "Helga, Hermione's problem of going home is a little complicated….because…well she is from the future."

"Well that does cause a problem but it explains your clothing. But don't you worry we will find you a way home." Giving Hermione a reassuring smile handing Hermione a dress to change into.

Hermione looked in the mirror at the dress they had brought her It was Gryffindor red and gold. She chuckled at the fact they brought her a dress of her house colors. It was a taffeta dress with a ivy design through the dress the waist of the dress was very fitted to Hermione's body. Red ribbons laced back and forth across the front of her torso that cover the gold portion of her dress. The sleeves flared from her elbow in gold. The dress also had a hood already on the dress. Hermione very much like this dress, Stepping out she Glided into the room to show the dress to Rowena and Helga.

"Hermione you look wonderful. Now your hair." Hermione's hair was pulled back into ponytail with soft curls.

"Come now let go down to the great hall and speak with Godric and Salazar." Hermione followed Rowena and Helga to the great hall hopefully she could find a way home. While walking down the grand staircase Hermione let her thoughts wonder." I wonder how I will get home I truly miss everyone. Maybe I should look at this like a learning experience; I could have more knowledge on the founders. Learn about every one of them." She also thought back to the conversation between the portraits when she was sent back how Salazar talked about a woman that changed everything for him. Hermione was lost in her thought she didn't she man standing in front of her until she ran right into him.

Hermione closed her eye knowing she was about to hit the ground till strong arms grabbed her around the waist stopping her from falling. Hermione opened her eyes to see the heart stopping smile of Godric Gryffindor. He steady Hermione on her feet "Thank you, I seem to been really clumsy as of late."

"Not at all, Always happy to help a pretty lady." Hermione's face flushed at his comment as she played with the hem of her sleeve. Until someone spoken up from behind them.

"Or Bed them whichever comes first." Salazar stepped out of the shadows sneering at both of them. What he didn't expect was for Hermione to match his sneer with a glare back at him. Salazar Shocked at her actions.

Godric let out a hardy laugh, "Salazar old Friend I believe you have meet your match." As he looked on at Hermione and Salazar's staring match . Salazar's eyes never left Hermione's as he spoke " How could she match me in intelligence or power she is after all only a muggleborn." Salazar's lips twisted into a cruel smile as he watched Hermione's face darken.

"Just because your pureblood makes you no better than me." Chuckling darkly Salazar walk in to the hall. Hermione glared at Salazar back as he walked away Godric spoke from her side.

"You are the only other women besides Rowena and Helga to hold your ground against him."

Hermione snorted." I am not one to deal with anyone who thinks they are better than someone simply because of blood. Oh I am Hermione Granger."

" Godric Gryffindor. If you always stand up to Salazar Like that I see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Extending his arm for Hermione escorting her into the great hall.

**Ok, I know this was kind of a boring chapter but I plan to make it up to you all in the next one. Please review! This was supposed to be two chapters but I put them together because of the wait. If you have ideas or anything you would like to see happen tell me I don't mind it at all. **

**This is how I imagine the founders looking.**

**Godric Gryffindor- Thor from Thor (Chris Hemsworth)**

**Helga Hufflepuff- Rachel hurd wood**

**Rowena Ravenclaw- Rachel Weisz**

**Salazar Slytherin- Aragon from lord of the rings (Viggo Mortensen) Just saying I love him! XD**

**I know these choice probably seem odd but I like them so I hope you do too.**


	3. Another Malfoy

Hermione had been sitting in the great hall for an hour telling the founders certain things about the future the war. What part Hermione had played during the war. Then proceeded to tell them about the night the suit of armor that had fell over her that must have busted her time turner causing the sand of the time turner to cover her sending her in the past.

"Ok, So you expect us to believe that you are from the future by a thousand years. Your lying" Salazar said in a disbelieving voice as he scrutinized her.

"I didn't say you had too, but what I speak is the truth I have no reason to lie. I am not a liar!" Hermione was on her feet glaring at green eyed man in front of her.

"Salazar this is not impossible. Imaging how from magic has advanced by then this is possible." Rowena tells him with annoyance from how much he has been fight the truth of Hermione's presence here. "Hermione we will do whatever we can to help you find a way home."

"Thank you Rowena, Truly." Hermione was relive to have Rowena by her side but she needed out of that room before she hexed the slytherin founder for his arrogance. Godric set across the room watching Hermione and notice how angry she had become due to Salazar's mouth. He strolled across the and extended his arm, "Come with me I will show you the ground and parts of the castle." He leaned down to Hermione's ear and whispered "Before someone hexes someone else into oblivion." She couldn't help but giggle taking his arm and left the room to look over the grounds and see the differences.

Helga was sitting by Rowena and watched the exchange between Godric and Hermione and smile, a little. When her eye landed on Salazar he stood by the fire looking at the two disgusted and rolled his eye as the duo left the hall.

"Salazar must you be so cruel to the girl she has been through enough as she told us all." Helga spoke to him sternly.

"I can assure you I am not being cruel, this is polite." He exited the room going to his personal labs.

Godric and Hermione walk arm and arm around the grounds. It was weird for Hermione to see her home so different. Looking where Hagrids hut was supposed to be wasn't there, nor was the Quidditch pitch. Hogwarts was still Hogwarts, her home even if it was different.

"Hermione, May I ask you something?" Godric ask the small woman at his side.

"Of Course." Hermione was nervous that he was going to ask of the future or something of the founders. What he asked slightly shocked her.

"What happened to your arm? I saw the word carved into your skin." Godric watched Hermione as she got a pensive look in her eyes before spoke.

"I was best friends with a boy that had be part of a prophecy with a truly dark wizard named Voldemort. He had made horcruxs, we were trying to find a way to destroy them. While doing this we were captured we had an item in our possession that would destroy them. One of his followers found it and went into a rage, and tortured me for me to tell her why we stole it from her vault. The funny part was we didn't from her vault well at least not that anyways." She chuckled remembering riding the dragon out of Gringotts bank.

"What was the item you had that would cause his follower to do that to you?"

"Beside the fact that I am muggleborn, The item we had sets on your waist." Hermione eyes moved to the sword of Gryffindor that set on his waist.

Godric was shocked that what this girl was tortured over was his sword. He wanted to ask her more questions but he could see the look on Hermione's face that it was a very difficult subject. He wouldn't upst his new friend in any way he was already looking at her like a little sister.

Hermione spent the rest of the day walking through the castle talking to some portraits even some of the ghosts that already called Hogwarts home. After Hermione had seen most of the castle she decided to make her way to the library wanting to see if it had anything on time travel. Hermione's chances was slim to none but she could try. Hermione made her way down the long low lite corridor. When she felt she had eye watching her and not portraits. Hermione glanced around the hall. At first she didn't see anything until movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking to where the movement was she saw a man standing there watching her, at that moment all the air left her lungs. He was dressed in black clothing and a black robe. He hair was platinum blonde past his shoulders with steel grey eyes. Hermione could swear she was looking a Lucius malfoy in front of her.

Hermione felt a hand come down on her should startling her, when she turned she meet the blue eyes of Rowena.

"Hermione are you all right." Hermione looked back at where the man was standing hoping she had been seeing things but he was still standing there watching her.

"Who is that Rowena?" Hermione said with fear in her voice. Rowena's eyes travel to the dark corner where Hermione was looking. She took Hermione by the shoulders leading Hermione to her chambers.

"That is Armand Malfoy." Rowena watch Hermione blanch at his name.

"_I will never get rid of them, hell I went back in time a thousand years and there's a damn malfoy!"_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Why is he here." Hermione whispered quickly to Rowena.

Rowena open the door to her chambers ushering Hermione in to her chambers calling a house elf to get them some tea.

"Armand is a close friend of Salazar's, he occasionally stays at the castle while the students are away like now. I didn't think he would be here so soon. He is polite enough but very arrogant." Rowena spoke as the house elf popped in dropping off tea and passed a cup to Hermione.

"Just Perfect!" Hermione exclaimed setting her tea cup down laying back in her chair.

"Well I guess it is safe to say you know the malfoy family in the future." Rowena looked at Hermione questioningly take a sip of her tea.

"No…Well yes they aren't the nicest of people. They are all pureblooded so you can see for me, how I would be treated." Hermione's thoughts wondered back to the wizard from the corridor.

"Well you will stay here tonight. He may be a friend of Salazar's but still don't trust him." Rowena stated plainly to Hermione.

Hermione awoke the next morning find Rowena already gone. She make her way to the top of the astronomy tower to sort her thoughts out. The past few days had be a world wind, at home she would come to the astronomy tower when she was upset she could always think up there.

Hermione reached the top of the tower and took a deep breath of air walking to the edge of the tower leaning on the rail. It land was beautiful something you would find in a painting she loved it. Hermione wished there was away she could tell Harry and Ron about everything how she was here with the founders of Hogwarts and friends with Gryffindor and ravenclaw she chuckled at the thoughts.

Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve speaking her spell of choice "Expecto Patronum."

A silver otter burst from her wand coming over to her floating and twirling around her and stopping by her face giving her a nudge. The patronus continued to float around her while she thought and watched her patronus. She was at a calm peace until a voice broke through the air.

"Impressive." Hermione turned around to find Salazar slytherin watching her leaned against the stairs.

"I thought you said I couldn't match you in power." Hermione stated sharply.

Salazar smirked at Hermione. This muggleborn had a fight in her and it amused him.

"I Still stand by what I said, most muggleborn wouldn't be able to do that."

Hermione was outraged he would say that, so she bit her tongue and walked away before she did something stupid. As she reached the step she heard him chuckling. Hermione looked back to Salazar who was still leaning against the railing; she pulled her wand out and decided he needed a good sticking charm. She silently placed the spell on him before going down the stairs, when she was half way down the stairs she heard a yell from the top. Hermione couldn't help but have a smile on her face as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Godric was walking down the corridor looking for Salazar, when he saw Hermione coming door to the astronomy tower laughing. He couldn't help but wonder what had her smiling.

"Morning Hermione, Have you seen Salazar this morning I needed to speak with him?" watching Hermione he saw here break down into a fit of giggles.

"He is at the top of the tower." She said through giggles.

"Hermione?" Godric looked to her then at the door to the tower.

"I will be in the library don't tell him where I am you will understand why when you see him." Hermione turn on her heel making a bee line for the library.

Godric ascended the stairs to the top of the astronomy tower find nothing out of the ordinary and Salazar leaned on the railing. He now was really wondering what Hermione had been up to up here.

"Godric, is that you?" Salazar said with a edge to his voice.

"Yes, What's wrong!" Godric come to Salazar's side

"I'll tell you what the bloody hell is wrong that little witch place a sticking charm on me and left me here!" Salazar exclaimed loudly and going a little red in the face.

Godric now released why Hermione told him not to tell him where she was. He began laugh uncontrollably to see Slytherin suck in this position. Literally.

"Damn it, Godric release me I can't reach my wand from how she has me stuck." Salazar was becoming angry by the second.

Godric turned around making his way to the stairs and stopped on the first step to hear Salazar yelling.

"DAMN YOU GRYFFINDOR DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" Godric took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist Salazar was free.

"Where is she!?" Salazar exclaimed following Godric down the stairs.

"That my friend is for me to know and you hopefully not to find out." Godric continued to laugh going down the stairs.

In that split second Salazar pondered the thought of tripping Godric down the rest of the stairs.

**Ok I want to get you all something up before hurricane Isaac hits. Depending what course It takes I might be in the direct impact zone. So please send some prayers or something my way. Reviews would be nice too XD. Anyway I will have a fully charged battery on my computer to keep writing chapters for you all while the hurricane is happening. Hey if that isn't dedication I don't know what is! lol let me know if there is something you would like to see and what you liked well please review.**

** Jenniferlupinblack**


	4. Duel

Hermione found her way into still going through the rows pulling out any books to do with time travel. Which were few books and she pulled out some books that spiked her interest. Spending the next hour pour herself over the books she had pulled of the shelves. Finding nothing she slammed the book shut and laid her head in her hands letting out a frustrated sigh. There had been barely anything in the books about time travel. It scared Hermione that she may never get home to all of her friends. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone entering the library.

"Well hello there!" Hermione looked up find Armand Malfoy staring at her down at her. Hermione jumped up from her set. Not liking the thought of being alone in the room with him this close to her.

"Hello, I am sorry I was just about to leave." She tried going around him but he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"What's the rush?" Malfoy looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, but Hermione could see something lurking in his eyes that unnerved her.

"I am supposed to meet Godric. So if you will excuse me." Armand raised his hand stopping her again.

"They all happen to be in a meeting right now so that leaves me and you." Pointing between himself and Hermione. He placed his hand on the side of her face. Of course typical malfoy thinking they could have whatever they wanted, but she wasn't going to play his game. Hermione slapped his hand away from her face.

Armand face instantly darkened as he spoke "WHY YOU LITTLE…" His voice died as he saw Godric walk into the library. Trying to figure out what was happening between the two.

"Armand, Salazar is looking for you I believe you should go find him." He crossed the room coming to Hermione's side with eyes trained on the blonde headed man in front of him. With one last glare at Hermione, Armand swept out of the library. Godric check on Hermione to make sure she was ok, and found she already had her wand clutched in her hand.

Salazar set at dinner that night and was able to feel a tension in the air you could cut with a slicing hex. Sitting back in his chair he looked around the table to see where the tension was coming from his eye landed on Godric who was glaring at Armand but not making it obvious. Salazar let his gaze wonder to malfoy who was watching Hermione like a snake in the grass. Even though Salazar has no feeling for the girl, something about the malfoy watched her unnerved him. Someone finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"So, Salazar I heard you had a….interesting day!" Helga couldn't help but chuckle as she looked at Salazar.

"yes I did and I hope to repay the favor very soon. Anyways, Armand how long will you be staying with us?" Salazar looked to malfoy for some conversation.

Armand broke his gaze for the two Gryffindor's across the table, "I will probably leave tomorrow but I suspect I shall be back soon." Armand spoke with a smile across his face.

Godric stood from the table with Hermione tired of being in Armand presence. "Hopefully it's not that soon." Armand simply raised his glass in Hermione and Godric directions as they left the hall.

The next morning Hermione set in her room until she saw Armand leaving the grounds before he went out of the gate he turned around and looked straight at Hermione sitting at her window. He gave Hermione a small bow before apparating out of sight. Hermione had never been scared of a malfoy but this one defiantly gave her the creeps. Leaving her seat she found something to wear for the day. Slipping on the blue dress that Rowena had found for her to wear, along with many others. She let her hair down today she was at the beginnings of a headache.

Coming down the stairs Hermione found her eyes on the suit of armor that cause her to fall back into the past. She stood there glaring at the suit for a little while, "You stupid piece of armor this is all your fault!" Hermione exclaimed. For a moment Hermione believed she saw the suit of armor move but she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She laughed at herself thinking she was losing her mind ,until the suit jumped out grabbing her by the shoulder.

"BOMBARDA!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at the armor and watched it exploded into pieces.

Salazar laughed at the witch in front of him as she exploded the suit of armor her had just bewitched.

"YOU….You bewitched that suit of armor!" Hermione was furious as she looked at the form of Slytherin leaned casually against the banister.

"Good eye, and yeah I did. What are you going to do about it muggleborn." Stepping in front of Hermione looking down on her.

"Why don't you say what you really want to call me. the word that's carved in my arm." Hermione challenged Salazar.

Rowena was sitting with Godric and Helga having tea with them, when there was a loud boom that vibrated the wall shortly follow by Hermione's voice echoing through the corridors. "SALAZAR SLYTHERIN YOU FOWL MAN!"

The trio ran out of the room finding Hermione and Salazar locked in a duel. Hermione was throwing spells out as fast as Salazar had to block them. Godric was shock at the power Hermione was demonstrating in her duel against him. Salazar got the upper hand and began firing hexes and spells back at Hermione. Normally by now in a duel Salazar would have already defeated someone. If Godric didn't know better he would say Salazar was holding back or if Hermione was that strong, Godric chose the latter.

"You should stop now you won't win against me." Salazar's deep voice hissed through the hall. The other three founders looked from Salazar to Hermione watching the exchange of words and spells.

"I will hold my own against you!" Sending a nonverbal Everte Statum against him pushing him backwards.

"Well let's see how you handle this." Salazar started shooting fiery nonverbal spells back at Hermione.

Hermione blocked his oncoming offense easily.

"Glacius Tria!" Hermione exclaimed swing her wand around her head. The room instantly grew cold Salazar could see his breathe in front of his face. The room around the founders began to freeze, ice sickles started to grow from the ceiling. Rushes of wind come circling the room as if a blizzard was happening in the room. The icy air rushing around the room began forming shards of ice that was flying passed Salazar's face and cutting his skin.

Salazar's fiery offense died from the strong icy winds of Hermione's spell. Salazar's coat sleeve began having ice crystals form across his clothes. Shocked at her power he looked through the icy storm at Hermione who was radiating power as preformed her spell. Their eyes connected as the storm Hermione stop moving her wand but her spell raged on. " Stupefy!" The jet of red light came screaming across the room hitting Salazar in the chest knocking him of his feet. Hermione broke the ice storm and gave one last glare at Salazar and left the room going back upstairs.

Rowena was speechless to the duel she had just witness. The power in this duel she could feel at her core. "Godric deal with Salazar while I go find Hermione. Find out what happen!" Rowena started up the stairs.

Godric looked at Salazar who was on the floor and shook his head. Bending down he set Salazar up and cast a warming charm over him to warm him up before he became sick. "Salazar, What did you say or do?"

"What I always do, Godric. I opened my mouth!" Salazar said through chattering teeth.

"Merlin, What did you say?"

Salazar's eyes were filled with guilt" I…..I called her….a….a mudblood."

"SALAZAR, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Godric as in disbelief Salazar would say that to her face.

"I was angry with her. She said I should call her what I really wanted to call her so I opened my mouth." Salazar spoke as he pushed himself off the ground take support on Godric shoulder. They made their way down to the dungeons where Slytherin's rooms were.

"Well I told you that's you had met your match with her."

They reached Salazar's portrait to his rooms. Opening it the entered his room Salazar lite the fire warming the room and him. The slytherin founder set there for a few moments saying nothing till Godric spoke.

"You will have to find a way to fix this. I know you believe you were wrong in this or you would have went after her and you wouldn't be this silent." Godric exited the room to leave Salazar to his thought.

Salazar shrugged out of his coat throwing it to the chair next to him. He laid back in his chair and gazed into the fire place and let his thoughts wonder. "I was wrong! But how muggleborn are not supposed to have that kind of power. But this girl is different, powerful, beautiful….wait where did that come from. Maybe my thoughts about her was wrong." Pouring Himself some Fire Whiskey he thought about the girl long into the night.

Hermione raced away finding her sanctuary again atop the astronomy tower. Hermione ran to the edge gripping the railing breathing heavily and shaking from rage. Now more than ever Hermione truly wanted to go back to her own time. She missed Harry, Ron, and everyone she held close to her. Even though this was Hogwarts it is not her Hogwarts; her home. Hermione ran her hands through her hair, She felt the sleeves of her dress moving around. Hermione really hated wearing dresses she missed her Jeans and t-shirts or sweater. Hermione flopped down on the floor of the tower angry and sad all at the same time in her thoughts.

"Hermione, Are you alright? Down stairs you seem a little upset." Hermione looked up to find Rowena coming to seat beside her.

"only a little nothing to big." Hermione chuckled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Hermione felt Rowena's hand drying away her tears "Hermione is there anything I can do for you?"

"Send me home."

"I wish I could Hermione." Hermione saw an odd expression come across Rowena's face. "Can I tell you something Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"I will miss you terribly, If and when you ever leave." She said placing her hand over Hermione's.

"I would miss you as well and of course Godric and Helga but I miss my own time now." Hermione frowned as she spoke.

"I know, but wouldn't you miss Salazar as well?" she spoke giving Hermione a smirk.

"Of course I would Rowena, Like I would miss a headache." The two women dissolved into laughter.

"I wish I could go for a ride." Hermione spoke looking out over the grounds.

"Well we have brooms if you…." But Hermione cut her off.

"No not brooms, I hate flying. I want to ride horses."

Rowena's eyebrows come together in confusion. "You know we have a full stable of horses on the grounds. Right?"

She watched hormones eyes light up at the thought of going horseback riding.

**Well, the storm that came through could not decide if it wanted to be a hurricane or a tropical storm anyways everything is ok. I have been working on this and the other two stories I have I hope you all like this chapter please review thank you bunches, If you have any thoughts like ideas or anything you would like to see. Let me know I don't mind ideas. Hope you all have a great labor day. The Glacius Tria spell I know it's a freezing spell and the most powerful spell from Glacius. So I made it a ice storm spell.**

**JenniferLupinBlack**


	5. The ride

**Sorry everyone this took so long Big thanks to all that have been reading and reviewing and following. I love hearing from you all.**

Hermione spent the next two weeks with Rowena not really wanting to have another run in with Salazar. The only time Hermione saw the Slytherin founder was at dinner; not that he was speaking much to anyone, but every once in a while she would catch his eyes on her. Rowena spoke to Hermione about the fight that had happen between her and Salazar, Wondering what could have set the young witch off. Hermione of course told her what happen explaining what set her off. When Hermione was done with her story Rowena was describing to Hermione the look on Salazar's face as they duel one another. The women spent time Horseback riding while talking about subject ranging from Academics and dark arts to men and love. With the short time Hermione spent with Rowena she had become Hermione's support almost like a sister.

Hermione spent time with Godric as well giving some advice for the school, talking. In her time with the founder of her house she found she had much more in common with him than just the traits that normally had you sorted into his house. The Gryffindor's both not only enjoyed duel but were both amazing in transfiguration. Godric also begin to help Hermione improve her skills in conjuration, he showed her many things she had never even seen much less read.

One afternoon Hermione made her way across the grounds of Hogwarts just to have sometimes to herself. Hermione thought it odd how she seemed to fit here with everyone, but she knew as well that she didn't she would eventually have to go back to her time. The only question was how? That's what Hermione need to figure out next. When Hermione came back out of her thoughts she found herself at the horse stables. Since Hermione had been spending more time at the stables she had become friends so to say with a horse in the stables. A black Clydesdale that she had taken a liking too, the horse to her as well but Hermione believe it was more the apples then her.

Hermione Stopped in front of the horses Stable and pulled out an apple holding it out for him to eat. Hermione laughed watching the black horse munch on the apple when someone spoke from behind her.

"So you're the one giving my horse apples?" Hermione turned around to find Salazar standing behind her.

"Yours?" Hermione spoke back to him while petting the animal.

"Yes he is mine. Does that fact shock you." Salazar said stepping up beside her.

"Well to be honest yes, because to horse has better manners than you." Hermione looked Salazar in the eyes waiting for him to get angry for what she just said.

"You might be right there." He smirked at the look of shock on Hermione's face. " I never was the friendliest person in the world."

"Thank you I never would have guessed." Salazar rolled his eyes at her obvious sarcasm.

"I really just came out here to ride my horse but I am pleased I ran into you actually." Hermione could only raise her eyebrows at his comment not know what to say.

"I am sorry that I misjudged you. I…. should have given you a real chance." Salazar move around Hermione and unwarded the stable door and saddled the horse.

"Thank you Salazar, you really don't know what that means."

"I honestly didn't think you would forgive me. Not that I deserved it anyways." Salazar pulled himself on the horse looking down at Hermione.

"I forgive people Salazar, but I do not forget." Hermione nodded her head bidding him farewell.

"Hermione?" Hermione glanced back at Salazar questioningly.

"Would you like to go riding with me? To start this…..friendship over."

"Well I would love to but all the horses are locked up and the only one with a spare horse is Rowena; that's is again locked up." Hermione figured Salazar would have known that seeing as no one else was outside.

Salazar extended his hand forward to her," No Hermione with me."

The slytherin founder could only chuckle at the look on the young witches face in front of him. Hermione blushed under his gaze. "Will I be safe with you?"

"You have my word." Salazar felt Hermione's small hand slide into his. He closed his hand around hers pulling her atop the horse behind him.

"Make sure you hold on tight." With the words Salazar spoke he felt Hermione's arms slip around his waist. A feeling he had never really felt stirred inside of him. No, he couldn't have these feelings, He only wanted a friend…right?

As Hermione and Salazar rode out of the stables Rowena stepped from the shadows with a smile across her face. "You both deserve to be happy, and you shall find it with one another. Even though you both don't see it yet."

Salazar and Hermione rode far from the castle not stopping until Salazar had reached his destination. Salazar topped the next valley and finale come to a stop turning his horse to the side for Hermione to get a good view of valley. Hermione looked at the view in front of her the valley was huge with a stream running through it. At the far end of the valley were mountains she looked to the peaks seeing it capped in snow. The valley was breath taking; she was at a loss for words.

"I guess I will take your silence as a good thing then?" Salazar glanced over his should at her and chuckled.

"Yes, it's gorgeous. At school the war was happening we were never allowed off grounds except to the village. I never got to see the lands around the school." Salazar slid himself of the horse landing on the ground and taking off his coat setting it across the saddle. He held his hands up for Hermione to help her off his horse.

Hermione Grabbed on to Salazar coming off a little too fast from his horse. As he steadied her on her feet; Hermione's hands rested on his hard chest. Salazar let go of Hermione walking down the hill a little Giving Hermione time to get a look at him. He wore simple black riding pants and boots and a silk green shirt. The clothes he had on really showed his toned legs and muscular shoulders. Standing here in the valley he looked at peace and maybe a little happy.

"I don't bite." His words broke Hermione out of her stupor. Hermione made her way to stand beside him not really sure what to say or do around him. She was not sure how he would react to what she may ask.

"Ask."

"What?" Hermione asked him feigning confusion.

"I know you want to ask me things. So ask." Salazar conjured a blanket for them to set on and talk.

Hermione set down tucking her legs behind her. "Why do you hate me….well muggleborns and muggles?" Biting her lower lip after asking.

"Right to the point then?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Well you know in this time any kind of witchcraft is punishable by death. When I was about fourteen someone spotted me speaking parseltongue to a snake. The muggles ran to the judge of the town Saying I was preforming witch craft. They came after me. My mother tried to protect me from them." Salazar stopped speaking and took a deep breath before speaking again as if to calm himself. "They killed her in front of me. So I ran; not stopping until I had been through at least for town where I wound up meeting up with Godric and been with him ever since; till we met up with Rowena and Helga. That was ten years ago."

"What about your father?" Hermione didn't want to show him she pitied him in anyway. He kind of reminded her of Severus, A silently proud man.

"He was hung in the town square." Hermione now understood why he had a hatred for muggles even she was even upset and she was muggleborn.

"I thought that Mr. Malfoy was a longtime friend?"

"He is, but I only seen him maybe three times a year."

"Oh!" Was all Hermione could say, Before her mind thought of another question. "Well not to sound obvious, but why not go to malfoy?"

"I am sure you have meet Armand?" Salazar cast a sideways glance to the young women at his side.

"Yeah I have…I guess that explains it in itself." Hermione gave a hesitant chuckle. Hermione's thoughts went back to her run in with Armand in the Hogwarts library. "He's a little frightening."

Salazar looked at Hermione questioningly. Wondering what Armand could have said or done. Before he could ask she cut in with another question.

"So, Are you really as power hungry as you are know?"

"Yes and no, I don't wont power to rule everyone as most people think but I want power to be protected." Hermione and Salazar's gazes lock with one another. Gone was the hardness from his eyes that normal set there and was replaced with softness.

"Well no it my turn to ask you some questions?" Hermione gave him a small nod to continue. "What was it like from your time?"

Hermione looked Salazar in the eyes with a strange expression on her face. "Horrifying, we lived in fear every day. Sitting in hide outs or out on the run waiting for word that someone you knew has died. Terrified that Voldemort would find us; Me, my best friend Harry, and Ron. Voldemort was after harry, I had to help protect harry since my first year at Hogwarts. There is so much more to this but it's hard to talk about most of it." Hermione stopped not wanting to say that it would be his heir that puts the entire wizarding world in danger.

Not wanting to see her upset he changed the directions of his questioning. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Salazar counted back the years, Shocked to find out she was fighting a dark wizard since she was eleven.

Salazar saw Hermione look back of the valley as the sun had begun to set, casting an orange glow over the valley. He watched her yawn she looked so young well then again she was he thought to himself. Salazar stood from the blanket and pulled Hermione to her feet and banished the blanket. Hermione watched Salazar check the saddle making sure everything was still in place, Hermione let out a shiver as a gust of wind come whipping by. Salazar stopped seeing her shiver he grabbed his coat wrapping it around her and climbed on his horse. He pulled Hermione on the horse cradling her in front of him in his lap.

"This will keep you warm and I don't want you behind me falling asleep and fall off." Hermione only nodded and yawned laying her head on his chest to keep warm. Well at least this what Salazar was thinking but his heart was feeling something else he wasn't ready to admit.

Arriving in the stables Salazar felt Hermione stir from her sleep, He looked down meeting chocolate brown eyes. "We're back."

Hermione's eye looked around before a sly smile graced her face. "I figured we are since we're in the stables."

"If I wasn't a gentlemen, I would probably drop you off this horse." He meet her sly smile with a smirk.

"Well, Lucky for me; I have saw your gentlemen side." Hermione said pulling herself up and off the horse. Salazar Swung his leg off the horse landing on the ground, He put his horse up in the stable warding the door. Salazar met Hermione at the stable doors, before they made their way back to the castle. Salazar walked Hermione back to her rooms stopping in front the portrait guarding her rooms. Hermione still had Salazar's cloak which was a little too big for her, Salazar helped her out of his cloak and put his cloak on.

When Hermione turned around she realized how close they had become. The slytherin founder's eyes and her own met, locking on one another. They were unable to look anywhere else until Salazar realized the situation.

Salazar cleared his throat and placing his arms behind his back, breaking Hermione's revere. "Well, ummm goodnight." Salazar started sown the corridor.

"goodnight umm….." Hermione was still un sure how to address him even after today.

Stopping in the corridor he turned around looking at Hermione. "Salazar." He said answering her unspoken question.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Goodnight Salazar" Salazar nodded making his way back to the dungeons.

That night when they both crawled into their own beds think of one another before falling asleep.

Hermione made her way down to breakfast, her thoughts still lingering on Salazar. Which caused her to run right into Helga.

"Helga! I am so sorry. I didn't see you." Hermione confessed as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's fine. I was as well not looking where I was going. Heading to the great hall?" Helga spoke to her motioning to the great hall.

"yes, I was lost in thought." Helga and Hermione continued on speaking on their way to the great hall.

"Oh, anything you would like to speak about?" Helga had already guessed where Hermione's thoughts were but did not want to pry. If she wanted to speak about it she would say something.

For moment she thought about telling Helga, but decided not to. Still wanting to keep these thoughts about Salazar to herself. "No, I am ok thank you."

"So Hermione. How is everything for you right now being here? I know it must be very different." Helga changed the subject turning on the next flight of stairs.

"It's ok I Like everyone here you have all been so kind. I do miss my home but until I find a way home… to my time, this is my home. Lucky for me Hogwarts is my second home so nothing is really changed." The one thing that was different just popped into Hermione head like a light bulb turning on. "Well there's is one thing that is different."

"What's that dear." Helga looked at Hermione questioningly.

"The Great Hall ceiling."

"What?" Helga said becoming very confused.

"The ceiling Its was or will be charmed to look like the night sky with thousands of candles floating above everyone. It was beautiful." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her thoughts.

"Well it would seem that Rowena, you ,and I have a project to get started on. It sounds beautiful." Helga said to Hermione.

Hermione stopped and thought to herself "Did I just volunteer to help make the ceiling?"

**Ok, Have a small rant that I must do. Here It goes; I know I am not the most amazing writer or person at grammar, nor do I claim. I struggle with this in high school. I really don't mind "constructive criticism" either ,BUT at least please be polite about it. Only reason I do this is for fun and I have always loved harry potter. I know this sounds weird and all to some, but this story was there for me in a very dark time for me. Like Dumbledore says "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." This was my light. When people are so rude about the tiniest stuff it makes you want to stop writing. Everyone please remember this is for funn. So if you want to give "constructive criticism" please be nice. Also so I put people in 1045 drinking tea apparently it ruined the story. Ok rant over thank you to all the people that have been reading and liking the story. **

**JLB**


	6. Questions

_**A/N: Random thought. I think I may write a story about Hermione and Orion Black. Again just a random thought.**_

"I think we did well, This is beautiful." Helga said looking up at the ceiling.

"Well at least Salazar and Godric get to see it tonight; Those two keep trying to peek."

Rowena, Helga, and Hermione stood in the great hall looking at the ceiling admiring the work they had done on the ceiling. The night sky look beautiful the clouds rolling in and out the star twinkle; just like Hermione pictured from the future; Candles and all. The women had not allowed Salazar or Godric into the hall wanting to keep their project a surprise.

"It makes me feel at home, if that makes any sense." Hermione told them chuckling.

"Yes it does. Well, it's time for supper. I believe since we are finally done we can all come back into the great hall and eat." Rowena told the two women with humor.

"Hermione why don't you go get Salazar from his labs And tell him he can finally eat in the great hall again." Helga told Hermione slyly.

Hermione smiled as she exited the hall hearing Helga and Rowena giggling behind her as she left. She walked down the winding stair case feeling the chill the lower she went. Hermione stopped remembering she didn't know exactly where his labs were. The school was still the same so she head to what would be Professors Snape's class. She found the room because of the door above it said potions chamber. Hermione knocked on the door but found no answer, She tried finding the locked. Irritated she glared at the door.

Salazar watched Hermione from the shadows finding her outside of his door coming back from the potions supply room. It amused him to find her glaring at another inanimate objects. Salazar stepped from the shadows Causing Hermione to jump sky high.

"Salazar must you always come from the shadows?" Hermione asked him clutching her chest.

Salazar only smirked, "well it is dark down here…so yes. Do I always have to find you glaring at things that are not alive?" Salazar stepped by Hermione opening the labs that would one day be her class room and stepped through the door. With a flick of his wand the candles were lit Lighting the room.

Stepping through the door into the candle lit room, Hermione was amazed by his lab Cauldrons of every size and make. Some ingredients on his shelves. She figure this is how Professor Snape's Private labs would look. Out of all the things in his lab his book collection had all of Hermione's attention until Salazar's voice caught her attention.

"Was there anything you needed from me Hermione?" He asked her not looking up from the cauldron.

"Well… I came to tell you that we are all done with the hall so you can come eat in the hall again." Hermione told him fidgeting with her hands; Hurt by his coldness.

"I will be up soon." He to her again quickly but not looking up.

"Oh….Ok." She said with hurt in her voice. She thought they were doing better around one another. Hermione turned closing the down going back to the great hall.

Salazar heard the door close shut signaling she had left. "I can't feel for her." Salazar told himself.

"_Oh but you do."_ Said the nagging voice in his head. Salazar hated that it was right but he had to ignore it. From his anger he squeezed his glass vial so hard it shattered in his hand. Opening his hand blood poured from the wound. Grabbing his wand he slid it over the wound healing it and removing the glass; Finishing he left for the great hall.

Hermione reached the entrance hall trying not to let her hurt show by letting tears fall. She stopped leaning against the wall. Hermione wondered what she had done for him to be cold to her.

"Hermione?" Her eyes followed to where the voice was coming from; she found Godric standing in front of her. "Are you alright?" He asked laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…..No…..I….." Hermione's eyes drifted to the dungeons "I'm not feeling well. So I am going to lie down." Hermione to told Godric quickly going around him to her rooms for the night.

Godric walked inside the hall wondering why Hermione was acting strangely till his thoughts were broken by Helga and Rowena's voices, "So what do you think?" He stopped and looked at them pointing to the ceiling. Gazing up he saw he night sky with floating candles; He was mesmerized at the beauty of the ceiling.

"This is beautiful, how did you do this?" He asked still staring at the ceiling.

"Quite a lot of charms. Hermione did beautifully; we worked together. She just went to get Salazar and bring him up here for dinner." Rowena smiled

Godric looked at Rowena as realization come across his face. He heard Salazar enter the room as he spoke. "No, I just spoke with Hermione she went to her rooms. She was feeling well." He said looking pointedly a Slytherin; who said nothing in return taking his seat.

"Well she was fine when she went to get…..WHAT did you do Salazar?!" Rowena hissed standing from the table.

Salazar calmly replied, "Nothing."

"For your sake you better hope not." Rowena left the hall seeking out Hermione in her rooms.

Helga quickly followed her out of the hall as well.

Salazar set quietly at his seat when his eyes caught the ceiling. It was one of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "This is what they have been working on?" Salazar asked looking to Godric.

Godric set for a moment not answering, "Yes they did Rowena, Helga, and Hermione put a lot of work into." He said finally answering. Godric leaned forward looking Salazar in the eyes, "You know she has feelings for you."

"Yes I know." He said with a sigh leaning back in the chair turning his gaze from the man in front of him.

"Just as I know you….care for her." Godric spoke choosing his words carefully.

"What am I supposed to do? She is from the future eventually she will return." Salazar spoke more to himself than to Godric.

Godric stood from the table turning to leave but before he did he spoke, "There's a chance as well she may never go back. What if she stays and falls in love with someone else." Without another word he left the hall leaving Salazar to his thought over Hermione once again.

Rowena and Helga made their way to Hermione's room in a hurry; Finding their selves in front of Hermione's door in no time. Rowena gave a gentle knock on Hermione's door and waited for her to answer.

"Rowena, I am going to let you two talk. you are both closer than I am if she needs me she will come. Will you let her know I am here for her." Rowena nodded as Helga turned and took her leave headed to her rooms.

Hermione slowly opened her door finding Rowena on the other side with a soft smile. Hermione ushered her in before taking her seat again by the fire. Rowena took a seat as well calling an elf to bring some wine; coming back in an instant and set it down with a quick bow and left.

Rowena hand Hermione a glass "I am sure you want something more than tea or cider."

Hermione took the glass and sipped on it. "I thought he liked me. After the ride we took together…I don't know. He was cold when he spoke with me; I guess I am more confused than hurt."

Rowena looked at the young woman in front of her who had become like a little sister to her. Reaching forward she grabbed Hermione's hand gently. "Hermione, I look at you like the little sister I never had, so I am going to be very honest with you." Hermione gave her a nod to continue, "Salazar is a very hard man; who has had a very hard life. I know he does like you, more so than he is willing to admit. I believe that scares him."

Hermione tried to speak but Rowena held up a hand stopping her words. "What I mean is that before you came here Salazar believed that muggleborns and muggles alike were beneath pureblood wizards; and not as powerful as well. When you come along you are change everything he stood for; He was quite vocal on his beliefs too. He won't change overnight or even in a few weeks give him some time. When he does come round make….make him work for it." Rowena finished speaking with a sly smile.

Hermione took a long drink of her wine before smiling back. "I guess you right. I am glad I have you too. I was an only child and never really had friends until I got to Hogwarts. Even then I wasn't fully excepted at first. You are the first person to full except me how I am and thank you for that and for this Rowena." Hermione told her with softness to her voice.

"You're welcome Hermione. We will always be there for you. It's late now, we can speak more in the morning if you want." Rowena gave Hermione a quick hug leaving Hermione in her rooms.

Hermione crossed her room grabbing the bag she had the night she fell back in time. Opening her bag Hermione looked through it until she found what she had been looking for; her pictures. Hermione had three. One of Her, Harry, and Ron; When harry got accepted to his auror training. The next one was of Her, Remus, and Sirius in Grimmauld place library deep in conversation then looked to the camera smiling and waving. The last was a picture was of Snape and herself Hermione was looking up at him smiling having a conversation; Snape had a small smirk gracing his face. Hermione didn't know Ginny had snapped this picture until after the party. She smiled missing everyone in these pictures. Hermione wished she could go home but the thoughts caused a pain in her chest knowing how much she would miss the founders. Hermione felt tears run down her face the thoughts of losing either one broke her heart. Hermione changed crawling into bed falling into an uneasy sleep.

1999 Hogwarts

Harry Potter made his way up to the office of albus Dumbledore wondering what he could be called here for. Harry enters the office finding the headmaster behind his desk along with Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Ginny. Most look just as confused as harry about why there were here. That when harry noticed Hermione was not in the room.

"Albus, can you tell us why we are all here?" Sirius spoke standing by the window.

"Yes, Last night something happened with Miss. Granger…" Before albus could finish Harry cut him off.

"Is she ok? She's not…" Harry stopped speaking as panic washed over him at the thought of his best friend hurt or worse.

"She is fine…" Albus again was cut off.

"Then why are we here?" Ron asked annoyed.

"She's fallen through time." Snape spoke from the other side of the room with a sneer to the youngest male Weasley in front of him.

"What are you talking about Snape?" Ron said jumping from his chair staring the potions master down.

How about we sit down and let albus explain." Remus spoke trying to the voice of reason. Ron set back down with a huff. Ginny rolled her eyes at how childish her brother was being.

"Now, like Severus has pointed out Hermione has indeed fallen back in time." Albus this time stopped waiting for questions.

"Where….or when exactly is Hermione?" Ginny asked from beside harry holding his hand to comfort him.

"Hermione is at Hogwarts but she is a thousand years in the past." Minerva spoke up.

"Hermione being a thousand years in the past would place her with….." Sirius stopped speaking turning his gaze on the founders. "The founders." Sirius whispered looking directly at Salazar Slytherin finding the appearance of his portrait changed instead of his silver hair he had black hair with streaks of silver running through it. The rest of the room turned finding the portraits of the founders awake listening to the conversation.

"She is with all of you. Is she ok?" Harry Stood turning his back on the room Worry written across his face.

"Yes mister Potter She is safe and inside Hogwarts. She is with us." Godric Gryffindor Spoke From his Portrait high on the wall.

"Does she come home?" Remus asked standing from his chair coming to stand in front of the founders as well.

"Yes she does. Hermione disappeared from us we could only guess she returned home." Rowena Ravenclaw told the room with sadness in her voice.

"How long it she with all of you?" Sirius asked still looking at the Slytherin founder.

"Five years." Salazar Spoke with a harden voice.

Harry gave the Slytherin founder a strange look before turning back to the headmaster. "We have to wait five years for her to come home." Harry exclaimed.

"No I don't believe so. Time is a funny thing. If we can get the right information she may only be gone two weeks for us but she will still return five years older." Dumbledore spoke with a pained look on his face.

"I will go to the ministry and try to see if I can find anything on this kind of time travel." Harry said rubbing his brow.

Harry watched the headmasters face turn serious as he spoke. "Do that harry but please be discreet. This cannot be known. Do you understand?" Harry gave a swift nod moving out the doors heading for the ministry.

Everyone slowly filed out of the room as Remus made his way to the door he noticed Sirius standing still inside not moving from his place. "Sirius are you coming?"

Sirius looked at his werewolf friend "Not at the moment. I will meet you a Grimmauld Place later." Remus said a farewell to the room as well Leaving Sirius, Albus, Minerva, and snape in the room.

When Sirius heard the door click shut; He found his gaze once again on the Slytherin founder.

"Hermione is your wife. Isn't she?" Sirius said as Salazar's faced darkened.

_**A/N: Please forgive me for the month long wait. Between being out of town where there's not internet, having bronchitis for a week and a half, and school. I surprised I have hair left. Also if you give a review I do respond to them all personally just to let you know! Also I changed Salazar's older appearance to since Hermione has changed him so has his portrait. I used Hades (Ralph Fiennes) From clash of the titans He would have made a great Salazar Slytherin.**_

_**Well I have a couple of questions.**_

_**1: What's your favorite part? Or you favorite thing someone said?**_

_**2: Who is your favorite Character so far?**_

_**3: is there anything you would like to see happen?**_

_**Hope your still enjoying the story **_

_**Love JLB**_


	7. Truth

**Before: "Hermione is your wife. Isn't she?" Sirius said as Salazar's faced darkened.**

Now:

Hanging in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Salazar could not believe what he was hearing. The founders made sure they destroyed any evidence of Hermione being in the past except the journal Albus Dumbledore had in his possession. How could Black of figured it out. Salazar stood from his chair in the portrait glaring down at Sirius.

"How do you know that?" Salazar growled. The war may be over but he knew there would be death eaters out there that would still hurt her for the part she played in the war. He would protect the women his wife; even in death.

"A book keep by the malfoy family for centuries had a record of a woman close to you but no marriage. Her name was Hermione Granger. Now how my family got this book; I don't know. Probably someone with sticky fingers." Sirius answered truthfully to the slytherin founder.

"Just like the rest of the family." Snape sneered.

"Shut up, Snivellus." Sirius growled looking over his shoulder at Snape.

"Armand Malfoy." Godric spoke up from his portrait on the other side of Rowena's Looking disgusted as the other founders as well. "He was the head of the Malfoy family."

"Armand had a particular…." Rowena stopped speaking trying to find the right word to say.

"That bastard had a fixation on my wife the moment he saw her." Salazar hissed venomously at the thought of Malfoy. "I didn't think he had kept anything on her at his home. Again, anything else on Hermione was destroyed. I wanted her to be protected."

"I have seen the malfoy generations from then until now but Armand Malfoy was the worst." Helga told them from beside Salazar's Portrait.

"Wouldn't be the first malfoy to have a fixation on her." Snape said sitting back in his chair.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

1045 Hogwarts

Hermione stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide between her dresses. One was royal blue corseted at the waist with white split front over lay or a yellow dress with a red in lay. Hermione headed her portrait open but not turning around figuring it was Rowena till the voice spoke from be hind her.

"The blue one." A deep voce spoke from behind her.

Hermione turned around finding Godric standing in her room with a smile.

She gave him a smile back as she grabbed the dress stepping behind screen to put her dress on. With a flick of her wand the dress laced it's self she stepped from behind the screen. Godric watched her stepp back out from behind the screen. She truly was a vision.

"Good morning Godric. How do I look?" Hermione asked him.

"Like a vision. I came to check on you from last night." He watched her charm her hair into a cascade of curls running down her back.

Hermione gave a small chuckle before turning around to face Godric. "I am sorry for last night normally that wouldn't have bothered me. I have been tortured and it didn't bother me. I feel quite foolish."

Godric was quite surprise by her answer. "Hermione, we're only human. No matter how strong we seem we still have feelings."

"I guess you're right." Hermione said giving a shrug.

"To the great hall my lady." Godric spoke with a small bow extending his arm for her.

Hermione slipped her hand around his arm snickering at his playfulness. "Of course kind sir."

Salazar set in the great hall chatting with Rowena and Helga waiting for her to come to the Great hall to apologize for his coldness. He heard Hermione entering the hall laughing. Salazar looked up finding her on the arm of Godric. Godric was leaning into her whispering something into her ear. He watched Hermione throw her head back with a laugh. Salazar blood boiled at the sight, hating the thought of Godric having Hermione.

Hermione took a seat as Godric pushed in her chair for her. "Thank you Godric."

"Not at all Hermione." Godric smiled taking his seat beside her. "Morning all." Turning his attention to the rest of the table. Godric looked across the table at Salazar. He had known this man for a very long time even though he looked calm; Salazar's eyes gave him away. He was boiling underneath see Hermione with him. "Maybe he will realize he feels for Hermione." Godric thought to himself.

Salazar watched Hermione talk to everyone around him. She looked beautiful today; she always did. He watched Godric lean over whispering in her ear again; Hermione gave him a sly smile. Salazar stood from the table not say a word making his way to the second floor of the castle. He truly believed Hermione was smart enough not to fall for Godric's games; apparently he was wrong.

Hermione's eyes followed Salazar leaving the room making his way to the upper part of the castle. "Salazar is bothered by the fact that you are spending time with me." Godric told her seeing Hermione somewhat distress from Salazar's rather abrupt exit from the hall.

"I believe your right Godric." Hermione said from behind her goblet. While her thoughts lingered on Salazar.

Hermione went back to her room spending the rest of the day there reading before falling asleep on the couch. Hermione was woken by a knock she grabbed a blanket pulling it around her shoulders. Opening her portrait find Godric standing outside.

"Godric Is everything ok?" Hermione asked silently worried normally she can to dinner by herself meeting everyone in the hall.

"Yes, actually coming to check on you. You missed dinner."

"I did? I feel asleep sometime this afternoon. Come in." Hermione stepped back opening the portrait allowing Godric to enter her rooms. They missed Salazar standing in the corridor watching Godric entering her rooms late at night. With a growl Salazar turned going back to the second floor.

Godric crossed the room taking a seat by Hermione in front of the fireplace.

Hermione seat as her thoughts got lost on Salazar. Hermione wondered exactly where they would end up or if anything was really happening. She saw Godric watching her from the corner of her eye. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thinking of Salazar?" Godric asked her pour some wine for them.

"No."

Godric chuckled. "No need to lie."

"Yes but I really don't want to talk about it." Hermione told him sipping her wine.

"Fair enough tell me about where you're from."

"ok, What do you want to know?" Hermione said softly setting her goblet down on the table.

"Well how about the castle, your friends, maybe if there was anyone you had feelings for there." Godric asked her curiously. Wondered what her life was like before she came here.

"Well castle is almost the same there will be something's add over the years. My friends well I told you about harry and Ron. The other three were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. I could always find a good conversation with them. Severus though I started to like him more than a student should have liked her professor; I was legal I wanted to go back to school and finish my education. Before school started I worked with him on rebuilding the school. We became very close." Hermione smiled thinking about the people she loved.

"What house did he come from?" Hermione looked confused at his question. "The students are sorted into houses what house."

"Oh, I am sorry. Oddly enough-" Hermione let out a laugh. "Slytherin house."

Godric let out a barking laugh as Hermione joined him. "The irony in that is quite funny."

"Yes I know. I thought the same thing. They act so much alike it's scary."

"Well it appears you have thing for slytherin men."

"Yes, I believe so." Hermione told him softly.

Hermione spent the night just talking with Godric talking from personal things, Making new spells, to academics. Hermione saw Godric had fallen asleep she conjured a blanket covering him going to her room and sleeping as well.

Morning light shown through Hermione's windows waking her from a deep sleep. Sitting up in bed she heard rustling in her living room. Hermione pulled a light blue dress out of her wardrobe; putting it on. She used her wand to close the back. Hermione entered the living room finding a panicked looking Godric.

"Godric are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here." Godric told her sounding guilty.

"Your fine. I saw you asleep; I didn't want to bother you so covered you up and went to my room." Hermione told him through a yawn. She used a spell changing her hair to where it didn't look like a rats nest."

"I know this isn't much to you but for a man to sleep in a women's chambers not married this looks bad." Godric said calming down some.

"I understand Godric but nothing happened. Go change and I will meet you in the great hall for breakfast."

Godric left Hermione in her rooms making his way down the stair case when he came face to face with Salazar.

"Salazar, good morning." Godric said going around the Slytherin founder.

Salazar's words broke the air stopping Godric in his tracks. "Did you enjoy it?" Salazar spoke calmly.

Godric turned looking up to Salazar; Whose eyes burned with rage. "Did I enjoy what?"

"Don't play stupid Godric. It doesn't suit you." Salazar stepped down coming close to Godric. "I hope you did. She's your problem now." Salazar pushed passed him going to his potions labs.

_**Sorry guys I know this chapter is short but I have been so busy and I wanted to give you all something. I hope you all like the update. Anyways hope you all have a great turkey day! I will be working on a new chapter during the holidays. I want to give a big thank to **__**AnonymousYouth**__** for the idea for this chapter and some of the next! Another big thank to all the reviewers, Favoriters, and followers. Love you guys**_

_**Authors Questions: **_

_**1: Anything that you would like to see happen let me know.**_

_**2: Favorite Part favorite Line. I gotta know!**_

_**JLB**_


	8. Common Whore

**Ok I meant to put this question on the last chapter Can anyone tell me where Salazar is going? **

**Last chapter: **

"**Don't play stupid Godric. It doesn't suit you." Salazar stepped down coming close to Godric. "I hope you did. She's your problem now." Salazar pushed passed him going to his potions labs.**

Now:

The days passed and Hermione had barely seen Godric or Salazar. Salazar was always in his labs with the door warded. Hermione could never find Godric to talk to him. She decides to go out and made her way down to the horse stables. Hermione came to the doors stopping when she heard the voices of Salazar and Rowena talking.

"You don't know what happened." Rowena hissed at him.

"Neither do you." Salazar spat back.

"No-." Rowena began to argue back.

Salazar spoke cutting Rowena off. "No but I know how Godric is." He said sound disgusted at the thought of Godric previous endeavors.

"But you have no idea how Hermione is Salazar." Rowena told him calmly coming to his side trying to get him to see reason. "You don't know if anything even happened."

"If she slept with him then she is just as much a common whore as the other women he has been with." Salazar ground out finished the last strap on his horse; He climbed on top of the black Clydesdale and rode out of the stables missing Hermione leaned against the wall.

Rowena walked out of the stables watching Salazar as he rode away shaking her head. Movement out of the corner of her eye finding Hermione standing there looking absolutely livid, "Oh Hermione how much did you hear?" Rowena ask concerned for Hermione.

Hermione looking up to Rowena, "Well I heard enough to know he believes me to be a common whore. If anyone asks I will be studying in the library finding a way home. I don't belong here." Rowena sigh watching Hermione storm back to the castle.

"Salazar what have you done?" Rowena said disappointedly walking back to the castle.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

The sun was beginning to set when Salazar returned leaving his horse in the stables. He walked across the grounds trying to get the thought of Hermione out of his head but not succeeding. Letting out an aggravated growl he entered the castle going through the doors and straight to the great hall. He expected to find Hermione in the great hall but to his surprise he found her to be absent. Salazar wanted to ask where she was but seeing Godric made him retract the urge to ask. He took his seat by Rowena filling his plate to eat.

The of supper had come and Hermione had still not showed up to dinner. He waited to till the only people in the hall were him and Rowena.

Salazar tapped him fingers across the table looking at Rowena. "You want to know where she is. Don't you?"

He looked away grinding his teeth. Rowena stood setting her napkin on the table, "Let me say that if you go after her you better find out the truth. If she slaps you I do say you deserve it." Rowena left the hall leaving Salazar in the hall.

Hermione set in the library pouring herself over the stack of books across her table. Finding books just saying if you have time traveled; it would have to play out.

"Merlin, I am never going home." Hermione closed her book rubbing her forehead.

"Well I should say I would miss you terribly." Hermione smiled not looking up from her book knowing Rowena was there. Hermione smiled at Rowena coming to set beside her.

"I would miss you as well." Hermione said seeing Rowena closing her books flicking her wand sending the books back to their respectable spot.

"Hermione I know Godric stayed in your rooms last night. Could you tell me what happen." Rowena asked Hermione.

"Godric came up wanting to check on me because I missed dinner. I invited him in we started talking and he wound up falling asleep in the chair and I went to my room shutting and locking the door to sleep. When we woke up Godric was in a panic trying to leave. He left I finished getting dressed. Rowena I am still pure." Hermione looked at Rowena speaking; her eyes begging Rowena to believe her.

"I believe you Hermione. Come now enough being in these stuffy books. Let's go have tea with Helga." Rowena spoke standing with Hermione linking their arms.

"Oh thank merlin I didn't want you thinking me to be a harlot." Hermione chuckled

They turned to leave the Library, Hermione looked up into the face of Salazar standing before her.

Ablaze of fury come in Hermione's eyes upon seeing Salazar before her. She made her way to the door as He tried to stop her. "Please let me leave your presence; wouldn't want you to be seen with a common whore." Hermione hissed venomously going him around leaving yet again.

Salazar stood there feel as if the air had left his lungs. She was never meant to her that. He was still so angry when had spoken those words. After hearing Hermione's confession to Rowena he felt even guiltier.

"I am such an idiot." Salazar whispered to himself; rubbing his face with his hands gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yes Salazar." Told him; her voice sounding like ice. Salazar look at Rowena how looked furious with him once again.

"Hermione heard what you said in the stables. She was by the door when you rode out you didn't see her." Rowena turned to follow Hermione but stopped one more time. "Oh and Salazar yes you are and idiot."

SSHGSSHG

Hermione finished up her night With Rowena and Helga talking and chatting before going you to her rooms. Stepping on the landing to her rooms Hermione stopped at the window before her room that over looked the grounds. The light of the full moon bathed the grounds in silver light. Hermione loved the full moon it was beautiful.

"Beautiful night." a ruff voice spoke from behind.

Upon hearing the voice Hermione knew who it was not turning around to pay him the attention he looked for from her. She knew he had come to seek her forgiveness because if he hadn't he wouldn't be standing behind her. She continued looking over the grounds.

"I know you're angry with me." He whispered to her coming closer behind her. He was not touching her but she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Hermione scoffed at his words still not turning around.

"I heard everything you said in the library tonight. I was wrong I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Salazar gently turned her around so he could look her in the eyes. "Please forgive me. I am begging you." He asked her almost pleadingly.

Hermione looked in his emerald green eyes wanting to say she forgave him; but there was no way she was about to make this easy for him. "I need time Salazar. You must realize things you say can hurt. I will not forgive so you so easily this time." She pulled herself from his grasp walking to the portrait guarding her room; she stopped before entering looking back at him. "Salazar." Hermione called to him. He looked back to her as the moon light flooded across his face shadowing the other side. Salazar looked pained by her words.

"To let you know I am pure. I have never been with a man in my time or here." Without another word Hermione entered her rooms closing the portrait.

Salazar stood looking at the spot Hermione had just been; having no idea how to fix the mess he had created again. Footsteps broke his thoughts. Looking down the corridor finding Helga making her way towards him. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, "Hello, Helga."

"Salazar, how are you?" Helga stopped checking on one of her oldest friends.

"I have created such a mess." Salazar spoke to her looking at the ceiling above him with torment on his face.

Helga only nodded, "Yes I would say you have. You once again jumped to conclusions and opened your mouth. Now how are you going to fix it."

"I have no idea."

"What did she ask for; the reason I ask that is, if she had forgiven you I don't believe you would be out here staring at the ceiling."

"Time." He told her looking from the ceiling to her.

Helga smiled, "Then give her that time Salazar, but do not abandon her. Also it may be a good idea to apologies to Godric that would be a step In the right direction." Helga gave him a pat on the shoulder making her way to the stair case.

"Helga." Salazar's voice stopped her she turned back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I may not always be in the middle of things but sometimes that's the best place to be. You can see what others do not. Good night." Helga made her way down the stairs leaving Salazar to his peace.

Salazar chuckled he truly underestimated Helga sometime. She really was a perceptive witch and a very good friend. "Good night Helga." He called after her.

Salazar gave one last glance at the Portrait guarding Hermione's rooms before returning to his.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Salazar waited a few days before going to Godric to make his peace with him. He absolutely loathed the idea of having to apologies to him but Like Helga had told him it had to be done. He waited till he found Godric alone Extend his offer his apology; not asking for it like he had done with Hermione. Godric accepted knowing how the situation looked but warned him never to be so brazen with his opinions about him again. Now the only problem for Salazar was earning Hermione's forgiveness. Days went by as he still tried to figure out how to find a way for Hermione and him to speak.

"Salazar don't you see how easy it is Salazar?" Godric told him as the rode their horses' trough the valley.

"She- She's different Godric. Other women they aren't like her. I don't know how to explain it." Salazar stopped looked around as they crossed the flowing stream running through the valley. "And No I don't. I don't want to talk to her and make her angrier with me."

Godric let out a loud laugh. He found it funny seeing one of his oldest friend this distressed over a woman. "Salazar she thirsts for knowledge. Show her things she doesn't. She has told me about magic from the future some of the magic we know has been lost. Get through to her with knowledge."

"How did I not see that." Salazar sighed stopping his horse.

"Your blinded Salazar."

"By what Godric."

"Love." Godric said with a smirk turning his horse around to go back to the castle.

**Ok guys sorry this is short but I wanted to get something up for you all. I will be writing more. I am glad so many of you like my story please review i love to see them. even if you just send me a smiley face. That would be awesome please review thank agin you guys are awesome.**

**1: favorite part or line.**

**2: Anything you all would like to see happen now?**

**Jenniferlupinblack.**


	9. She is different

"**Your blinded Salazar." **

"**By what Godric." **

"**Love." Godric said with a smirk turning his horse around to go back to the castle.**

Hermione laid against a tree by the great lake reading a book when she heard footsteps coming up beside her and stop. Hermione continued to read the book she was completely submersed in.

Salazar bent down leaning into her ear "What are you doing."

"Well for anyone with eyes I am reading." Hermione smirked looking up into his green eyes.

Salazar genuinely smiled at her comment, "Yes, you have a point. I was wondering if you were willing to talk to me yet?"

Hermione closed her book looking out over the water, "You have thirty seconds."

"I won't even need that." Salazar extended his hand towards the water twisting his hand.

Hermione watched the water as it began to ripple the water as ball of water left the lake suspended in the air. "How are you doing that?" Hermione asked setting up laying her book to the side. She watched the ball float over spinning between his hands. Salazar controlled it in the air a little more before banishing it back to the water.

Hermione looked around at him with a curious expression, "You have my attention now." Hermione gave him a smile.

Standing up Salazar took Hermione's hands in his and pulled her to her feet. "I can show you more. If you want."

"Yes, I want too. How did you find my weakness?" Hermione asked as Salazar slide her hand into his arm as they began walking along the lake.

"A little bird told me." Salazar said feigning innocence.

"I believe that little bird would be called Godric." Hermione said giving a small smile. "He will have some payback coming now I believe."

"I will help. I always find causing him trouble to be fun." He said in a devious tone of voice.

"I sure we will have fun, but please tell me how you were doing that."

Salazar let out a laugh, "That's a natural kind of magic without a wand. From what Godric has told me your time only uses wands."

"Well yes and no but nothing like that. Can you only do water or can you do more?" Hermione so intrigued by the power he had.

"Yes but I prefer water and fire."

"Salazar could you teach me please?" Hermione stopped him resting her hand on his arm. Hermione always had a thirst for knowledge and now was no different. She wanted to learn about the magic the Slytherin founder possessed.

"Yes, I will only if that means you are speaking with me again." Slazar spoke using his cunning to get what he wanted.

"How very slytherin of you."

"My dear I am the true slytherin those in my house in your time only have traits like me nothing more."

The sound of thunder sounded around them. They looked up letting rain and snow hit them in the face. Laughing Salazar put his arms around Hermione pulling her close to block the rain from hitting her; leading them both to the castle. Entering the main hall both dripping in water "I guess I need to go get changed out of these wet clothes. This is going to be a long walk." Hermione said turned to begin her long walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Hermione tuned to face Salazar. "Come to my rooms there closer and you can change and get warm in there my fire is still lite."

Hermione bit her lip contemplating his offer. "Ok but only because it's closer and I am freezing." She told him through chattering teeth.

Salazar slide off his jacket wrapping it around Hermione; finding the inside of it surprisingly warm and dry. "Come now let's get you warm."

Salazar led her to his rooms opening the door he let Hermione step through first. Seeing the fire dying down he Flicks his wand to the fire place giving it a start back up.

"The bath is through here." Salazar walked across the living room opening a door stepping through it.

Hermione followed him through the door finding his rooms as Salazar lite the candles. All of the furniture was dark wood with silver handles. Sitting in the middle of his room was a king size bed with a dark green comforter and black silk sheets. Hermione found herself staring at his bed till Salazar cleared his throat. Hermione looked up to him blushing.

"I will be waiting in there when up come out with something to eat and drink." Grabbing some clothes he made for the door.

"Salazar I need a bag from my room." Hermione said fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress.

"I will send an elf to get it and leave it in here for you." Giving a nod he stepped through the door closing it to giving her privacy.

Salazar set on the couch drinking fire whiskey to warm up he watched the flames dancing in the fireplace till her heard his door open and Hermione stepped through wearing some very odd clothing.

"forgive me. I just wanted some clothing from my own time. I have really missed them." Hermione told him standing there in on of Harrys old Quidditch jerseys and sweat pants.

Salazar let out a laugh, "Its fine with me. Are you cold?" Hermione nodded her head. "Come here."

Crossing the room Hermione set on the couch beside him tucking her feet underneath her.

"I don't bite you know you can lay down if you want too."

Hermione smiled laying her head down on his leg; her hair fanning across his lap. Salazar began playing with her hair; while sipping fire whiskey. Neither spoke for they both were just enjoying one another's presence without arguing for once. Looking down once again Salazar couldn't help but to smile at the beauty laying in his lap. He knew then that his thoughts that every muggle or muggleborn was the same; that he was indeed very wrong. He thought nothing could ruin this perfect moment of watching her lay there sleeping while the light of the fire flickered across her face.

Until Godric opened the door.

"Salazar, have you-." Godric stopped talking as Salazar held up his hand silencing him before pressing a finger to his lips. Only then did Godric realize that Hermione laid right there with Salazar asleep.

"Sorry we couldn't find her got worried." Godric mouthed to the Slytherin founder.

Salazar shook his head as if to say not a problem.

The Gryffindor founder got a sly smile mouthing the words, "See you two are speaking again."

Salazar pointed to the door telling him to leave. As Salazar saw the door close he could hear Godric laughing all the way down the hall.

Salazar shook his head hearing Godric laugh all the way down the hall. Looking down at Hermione normally he wouldn't have let a women simply lay her in his lap letting them sleep on him. Hermione on the other hand was different she was smart, intriguing, beautiful, and a temper to rival his.

"Yes this girl is different." Salazar thought to himself.

**Forgive me that this has taken so long everyone, but my muse has been running so high for my **_**Fixing the past **_**Story. So my writing for this has kind of went down, I hope you forgive me. I also know this is short but I figured I would give you something. if you have any ideas I will happily take them! So please review. Every one of you are awesome. **

**Jennifer Lupin Black**


	10. Heaven

_**Salazar shook his head hearing Godric laugh all the way down the hall. Looking down at Hermione normally he wouldn't have let a women simply lay her in his lap letting them sleep on him. Hermione on the other hand was different she was smart, intriguing, beautiful, and a temper to rival his.**_

"_**Yes this girl is different." Salazar thought to himself.**_

As the weeks passed Salazar kept his promise of teaching Hermione how to control fire and water. Hermione was in her element with fire learning it faster then Salazar guessed she would have. Though Salazar had underestimated her before. Hermione was the opposite of Salazar he controlled water fantastically; fire he still had trouble with but they helped one another. Hermione also become proficient with wand less magic. She barely used her wand anymore; but always keeping it on her out of habit from the war.

Hermione set working at a table working on a potion with Salazar working in silent unison; until the potions was a point we they could stop.

"Salazar, I was wondering something." She asked him resting her elbows on the table.

He could only smirk at her statement. "You are always wondering something." He watched her eyes narrow ever so slightly. "I am kidding. Ask me."

"Well like I was saying if something is made up of mostly water could I control it?" She asked him fiddling with her nails.

"Yes, if there is water in it. I don't see way you couldn't. What are you thinking about?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I would rather try it. Then tell you and sound stupid." Hermione asked.

"Well try it and let's see what happens." Salazar watches her eye light up.

"If I hurt you in anyway please tell me." Salazar nodded in agreement. "Let's move away from the potion. We still have forty five minutes until we have to add anything else."

They moved to the other side of the lab. Hermione positioned Salazar five feet in front of her.

"Ok!" Hermione took a deep breath and began concentrating on the water flowing through Salazar's body. Hermione slowly lifted him from the ground. Hermione levitated him about two feet off the ground before slowly bringing him back down.

"What did you do?" Salazar asked amazed at what she had done.

"There's water in your body so I controlled it. Thus, lifting you off the ground." Hermione told him in shock that she was able to actually preform her theory.

"Hermione I would keep that as our little secret. I know some who would use that." His voice stopped not wanting to go on.

"I agree." Hermione said thinking of what kind of pain could be done to the body; through controlling the water in it. "I also wanted to ask you can you make fire out of nothing?"

"One time. I won't tell you, Hermione and don't ask me to." He told her seriously while looking lost in thought.

Hermione come up to him putting her hand on either side of his face. She turned him to where he was looking in her eyes.

"I would never ask anything of you that you don't not wish to do."

Looking in her eyes he found not pity like he had expected but affection. He was not ready to call it love even though it what it really was.

"Thank you Hermione." He said gentle grabbing her hand. She gave him smile sliding her hand away but his hands tightened around hers stopping her from moving. He pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her waist; resting his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb back and forth. "You beautiful you know that right?"

Every word brought Salazar's mouth closer to hers; finally connecting her lips with his. The kiss was tender and soft but still had passion behind it. Hermione felt like she was in heaven in his arms with his lips on hers. Salazar slowly broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers.

"Salazar?" Hermione whispered.

"I have wanted to do that for a while." He told her looking back at her eyes again.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I don't know." He said with a small smile.

"I need to ask you. what does this mean?" Hermione asked him almost looking scared.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked her his voice husky.

"More with you. Not just potions and research. I want you." She told him truthfully. She turned her eyes fearing he would reject her.

Placing his fingers under her chin lifted her face back up. "Then I am yours. Will you be mine?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head. Salazar once again kissed her holding her close when a knock come to the door.

Salazar let out a growl he walked to the door opening it finding Godric standing there.

"This had better be life or death Godric." Salazar hissed.

"Armand malfoy is here." Godric told him sounding annoyed that Armand was back in the castle.

"What's he doing here the children return tonight?" Salazar asked mainly himself.

"That's why I came to you to find out."

"I have no idea but I will find out. Send him down here."

"Salazar?" Hermione spoke from behind him. "I would prefer to not be down here when malfoy comes down here. Soon I will be going back up and find Rowena or someone."

"Alright, Godric would mind escorting her to Rowena."

"Not at all. I will send him down here to you."

Salazar nodded to Godric turning to Hermione. "I will come find you as soon as I am finished." Salazar kissed her atop the head as he walked out the door.

Know he needed to find out why Armand was poking his nose around Hogwarts again and why Hermione didn't like Armand around.

1999 Hogwarts.

Three days later harry stood in the headmaster office once again with Sirius, Remus and Snape.

"Headmaster, I looked for anything I could find on this kind of time travel. I couldn't find anything of this kind of length. Hermione's case of going back in time is rare. Almost, one of a kind." Harry said letting out a frustrated sigh he took a seat in front of Albus's desk rubbing his face.

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked up finding Rowena Ravenclaw Looking down to him. "There was a book Hermione was reading one night. If memory serves right I believe she will have to fade back into this time. I'm sorry about just mentioning it I only just remembered." Rowena spoke almost sounding guilty.

"Thank you lady Ravenclaw." Harry said with a smile. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course dear boy." Rowena smiled.

"Is Hermione happy there?"

"Very happy. Once she gets over some bumps in the road." Rowena stops as if playing the memories in her head. "She finds knowledge, Life, Love, and Passion."

"Who does she fall in love with?" Remus asks leaning against the chain. Sirius and Severus share a knowing look both wondering how Harry and Remus will react to the news.

Rowena became very quiet looking around the room she found Salazar's eyes silently asking him what to do.

"Lady Ravenclaw please tell us." Harry asks getting her attention back.

"Me." Salazar's Deep voice spoke from his portrait.

"I'm sorry what?" Remus asked not believing what he just heard. Harry remained silent sitting next to Remus.

"Hermione falls in love with me and I with her." Salazar told them leaned back in his chair intertwining his fingers.

"Wait a minute! Back the Hogwarts express up!" Remus exclaimed shocking the room; Remus was normally calm was the one having the outburst. "You're telling me that our Hermione fell in love with you. You hate all muggleborns. So please explain this to me, Someone." Remus said mainly looking to Dumbledore.

"Albus show them book and the papers with it." Salazar said hating he had to discuss Hermione with other men.

Albus nodded pulling out the door to his desk pulling out the black book with the gold Hogwarts emblem on it. He opened the book handing the portrait of Hermione and Salazar; with the marriage certificate to Remus.

Remus stared at the certificate and the portrait before handing them to harry to look at for himself.

"How are none of you surprised by this?" Remus asked staring at the rest of the room.

"We already knew. I found out the night she left." Severus said from the darkened corner by Albus's desk.

"Yes I am sure you would know, since you have such an infatuation with her." Remus said with a small growl. Remus didn't like the idea of Severus being anywhere near Hermione.

Severus's eyes narrowed at Remus's words.

"Ok hold on a minute Remus. You would normally be the calm one and harry blowing up. If you want to know something ask Slytherin." Sirius said pointing to his portrait.

"Yes let's have an outburst instead of asking questions. What a shame Hermione spoke so highly of you." Salazar said with an exasperated sigh.

Severus let out a snort at what Salazar said earning himself a glare from Remus.

"She was happy?" Harry asked lifting his head looking at the portrait.

"Yes, but let me say Hermione and I did not get off to a good start when we first met." Salazar said sounding somewhat bitter.

The room looked confused at Salazar's words.

"What do you mean you didn't get off to a good start?" Harry said looking up for the first time.

"Mr. Potter." Godric spoke letting out a laugh. "Slytherin lost his first duel that day."

Harry let out a chuckle, "Wait you're telling me the first duel you lost was to Hermione?"

"Yes and let me say that over our years together she never let me forget it." Salazar grumbled.

**Ok I was going to put more in but having severe bronchitis isn't really helping my thought process. Anyways I hope everyone will be happy with this. And got to love reviews, especially ones that tell you how bad you are. Yep got one of those the other day. *FACEPALM* don't people realize that this is for fun not and not being written to sell….MY LORD! Anyways I hope to update again soon long as I can get better. Something that will help that; would be reviews from all of you awesome people even a smiley face. Would bring a smile to my face lol! Again you guys are awesome.**

**JLB**


	11. Teaching

**Harry let out a chuckle, "Wait you're telling me the first duel you lost was to Hermione?"**

"**Yes and let me say that over our years together she never let me forget it." Salazar grumbled.**

Salazar sits in his labs adding the final ingredients to the potions that he and Hermione had been working on. Hearing a knock at the door he opened it with a flick of his hands. Armand steps in shutting the door.

"Well someone is testy this evening." Armand spoke setting his coat down.

Salazar glares at him as he comes to sit down in front of him.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Malfoy said with a small arrogant smirk.

"I was working on a potion with Hermione." Salazar said not looking up from his notes.

"Oh yes. I did see mudblood coming up from here." Armand said with a slight sneer.

Salazar green eyes snapped up meeting Armand's grey ones. "Watch what yourself Armand." Salazar growled.

Armand's eyes lite up slightly at how Salazar reacted to him calling Hermione a mudblood. Armand let out a small laugh. "Old friend, Tell me you haven't grown feelings for the witch." He said sneering the last part; not calling a mudblood. Armand knew angering Salazar now would be a fool's choice.

Salazar let out an exasperated sigh, "Was there something in particular you wanted of me Armand if not the students shall be here soon. I am very busy."

"I can see that." Malfoy said sarcastically. Armand watched a harsh glare come across Salazar's face; He knew he was beginning to push his luck with Salazar.

''Actually yes. I have been having problems with another family. They are threating murder of my family. If things get worse. I need to know I can count on you to come to me if I call for help." Armand sighed picking invisible lint off his sleeves.

"You know you can Armand." Salazar stood making his way to the door as Armand followed behind him up the staircase; into the entrance hall. Taking Armand right to the doors.

"Thank you old friend." Armand said with a shake of Salazar's hand.

Salazar nodded his head turning to head into the great hall. He missed the sadistic smile across Armand's face as his eyes fell on Hermione in the great hall "Soon my little mudblood." He said before leaving the castle.

Hermione set in the hall with Rowena talking about the children arriving tonight. Having also met some of the other teachers that come only during the school year. Returning home to their families when the students away.

"Hermione there's something I would like to ask you before the children arrive." Rowena said sitting down her goblet.

"Okay." Hermione said curiously.

"Since you going to be here for a while would you like to teach the students? We have other teachers just none are willing to leave their post for the position."

Hermione was stunned at being asked to teach with the founders she forgot to say anything.

"I would understand though if you didn't want too." Rowena said not sure what to say at Hermione's reaction.

"Oh yes. I would love too. I am so sorry. I was rather shocked you asked me too. What would I be doing?" Hermione said breaking her stupor.

"Well I have Charms, Godric has Defense against the dark arts, Helga has Herbology, and of course Salazar has Potion. The other courses are taught by the professor's you see around us. So if you would like Transfiguration is open. Normally I teach both but it would be nice for someone to take over. I would like to only teach charms." Rowena smiled at Hermione's eagerness.

"Transfiguration? I always wanted to teach that it was my favorite class as well as teacher." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes really you will have one day to get things set up. We let the students have one day to settle. So that should give you time. I already have the lessons set if you would like to follow those."

"Yes that would be fantastic."

"What would be fantastic?" Hermione heard Salazar's deep voice from the chair beside her.

"Rowena, has asked me to teach." Hermione told him excitedly turning her bright smile on him. Happiness shown from her eyes.

"Really? What are you to be teaching?" Salazar asked with a small smile at seeing her this excited.

"Transfiguration. It was my favorite subject when I was a student." Hermione said with a smile breaking across her face.

"That's wonderful." Salazar looked up here the noise of students talking coming in the great hall. "Here are the students." No one but Hermione noticed him slide his hand into hers.

Hermione looked up from the head table; since the tables had been rearranged for the students. Looking at the students all of various ages dressed in robes. Their clothing much different than the uniform Hermione had when she was a student. What was the same was every student had a house color on their robes. Watching the students file out into four different tables leaving room at the top of the tables; which Hermione was guessing was for the first years. The students set at the table marveling at the ceiling finding it like the night sky. Hermione smiled seeing the student's amazement.

After the older students settled Hermione saw Godric come through the doors leading about fifteen small children; who looked exactly how she felt the first time she walked through those doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts children. Let's get you shorted into your houses." Godric turns giving a flourish of his hand Hermione saw a stool and a very familiar hat appear before their eyes.

Hermione watches the hat come to life and began singing it song. Watching the hat Hermione was rather shocked that it was already coming to life. In Hogwarts: A history she remembered it being later in time it was to be brought to life.

Hearing the song finish Hermione watches each student sorted into the four houses. The last student took their seat as Rowena stood to speak. "Again I like to welcome you are here and returning student welcome back. We will have a change of staff this year. The post of Transfiguration will now be filled by Professor Granger. Let give her a warm Hogwarts welcome." Rowena motioned to Hermione. The hall filled with applause welcoming her to the school. "Now let the feast begin."

The food and plates appeared before everyone.

"Somethings never change." Hermione thought to herself as she began eating.

The evening finished out as the students finished eating and leaving the great hall. Rowena introduced to professors she hadn't met. As she spoke with the teacher she could feel someone's eye on her. Hermione looked around finding Salazar standing near a darkened corner. He gave a questioning look to the door. Hermione gave a small nod making her way to the teacher door with Salazar.

Rowena watched with a small smile seeing both Hermione and Salazar beginning to be happy.

"Salazar seems rather happy doesn't he?"

Rowena turned around seeing a witch with dark chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes; Dressed in powder blue robes. She spoke watching Salazar as he left the room with Hermione.

"I haven't noticed a difference Aurora." She told her knowing she was lying but she knew Aurora held some feeling for Salazar. Rowena wished she would feel some kind of remorse for lying to the young medi-witch but she wanted to protect Hermione.

"I guess so anyways good night Rowena." Aurora said swiftly leaving the hall making her way for the hospital wing.

Rowena let out a long sigh watching the girl leave the hall.

"Let's hope that won't cause any problems later." Helga spoke watching the witch leave as well.

"I hope it doesn't Helga. I really hope it doesn't."

Salazar took Hermione's hand leading her to the astronomy tower. Hermione walked to the railing once again leaning on to it to looking over the grounds and at the stars that seemed to be shining brighter tonight. She was becoming comfortable in this time. Hermione smiled at the thought knowing Salazar was most of the reason she had become more comfortable in this time.

" You know if I wanted to be very mean. I could use the same sticking charm on you; that you used on me and leave you here." Salazar spoke right behind her.

Hermione smiled more remembering when she had done that. "Yes, you could but I hope you wouldn't."

"I won't. What makes you so happy about being up here." Salazar ask placing his arms around hands resting on the rails; closely behind Hermione.

"When I was a student I would always come up here if something was wrong or I just needed to get away from them to have time to myself. They always believed I went to the library." She told him enjoying the warmth from him.

"Now, what would give them the idea you always go to the library." Salazar said mocking her with a playfully laugh. Hermione couldn't help to chuckle at his playful banter. Hermione noticed when they were alone he was more playful and tender.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned looking up to Salazar as he brought his lips on hers; placing his strong hands on each said of her face. Kissing her with more passion then before until a strong gust of cold wind come through making Hermione shiver. Salazar stopped pulling her closer to him to keep her warm while using a warming charm.

"I hope you can become happy here. Even if you are never able to go home." Salazar said with a emotion in his voice Hermione couldn't place.

"It depends." Hermione said simply still resting her head on his chest.

Salazar looked down at Hermione seriously. "On what."

"On you." Hermione said looking into his eye as she pressed her lips to his once again.

Salazar and Hermione walk back to Hermione's rooms; where he leaves her for the night. Both slide into bed thinking about the other.

Late the next evening Hermione stood in the middle of very familiar class room which was now hers. Waving her hand the room began cleaning it's self as she switched the position of the desk to the front center of the room and a writing board on either side of the desk. Hermione placed the bird stand by one of the boards and another close down to the desks; while cleaning them out as well. She would need to ask Salazar where she could find a bird to place there. Her thoughts wondered to Salazar she had seen him all day. Hermione asked Rowena where he was. Her reply was he had left before dawn and return sometime later this evening. Hermione continued her thoughts until they were broken from someone clearing their throat.

Looking to where the sound came from Hermione found Salazar leaning by her door watching her with a very color full bird resting on his right hand.

"What is that?" Hermione asked walking over to him.

"Well I figured that would be obvious. It's a bird." Salazar spoke trying to refrain from laughing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she spoke, "Well I can see that. What kind is it?"

"Resplendent Quetzal actually. I figured you would need an animal for your class. While I was out I got one for you." Salazar told her as he crossed her class room sitting the bird on the stand closest to the students. "I also found you something else. The man I have bought this bird from had it; though I don't think he realized what he truly had." He said pulling a bag out of his pocket going over to the second stand closer to her desk. He poured the contents of the bag into the bottom of the stand.

"Salazar, I just cleaned that." Hermione said.

"Hush and come watch." He told her not taking his eyes off what he poured out.

Hermione stepped closer observing the pile of; what she determined to me ashes. Finding they had begun to move. Her thoughts began clicking into place of just exactly what she was looking at.

"Salazar, Is that what I think it is?" Hermione said excitedly.

"If you think it's a phoenix. Then yes; you would be right." He said with a sparkle in his eye. "Though it will only stay if it takes to you. Which I hope it does. By morning you will see what she looks like."

"Thank you Salazar." Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You welcome Hermione. I am glad you like them." Salazar told her pulling her closer to his chest. "Most professors have some kind of animal in their class. I happen to find mine too."

Hermione cloud almost hearing the smirk rolling across his face. "What did you get?"

Salazar's eyes turned to one of the desk one the front row. Her eyes widened at the site of an eight foot Python that was nearly identical to Nagini only smaller.

"His name is Sampson. I know you're scared. He won't hurt you." Salazar turned to the snake speaking Parseltongue. The snake looked up opening it eyes. Unlike Nagini's his eyes were red.

Hermione gave a silent sigh of relief.

Salazar finished speaking with the snake turning back to her. "He is to never harm you. He understands that. Though he said he will protect you because you are important to me."

"You're a good man Salazar."

"Not to some."

"You are to me. Nothing else matter." Hermione said finishing with a yawn.

"Come we must retire we have classes in the morning." Salazar said wrapping his arms around Hermione leading her from the room with Sampson following behind them.

"You can stay with me tonight." Salazar spoke placing Hermione's hand into the crock of his arm

"Okay." Hermione said laying her head on his shoulder walking down to the dungeons.

_**Ok someone told me they wanted a long chapter well. I hope this is long enough. I know Salazar seems a little ooc but alone with Hermione he is different. Never fear Salazar will be back next chapter. Resplendent Quetzal if you want to see what it looks like go to google and see what it looks like. I picked the green one. Sorry I went animal happy in this chapter. **_

_**1: what's your favorite part or line?**_

_**2: anything you would like to see happen?**_

_**3: What do you think about aurora?**_


	12. I will kill you

**"You can stay with me tonight." Salazar spoke placing Hermione's hand into the crock of his arm**

**"Okay." Hermione said laying her head on his shoulder walking down to the dungeons.**

The weeks passed quickly for Hermione who had the afternoon off marking papers in her class room. Hermione took great to teaching the students loved her. The children of this time learned quickly and were eager to learn unlike the children from her time meaning her fellow students. She was so in absorbed in her teaching she hadn't realized it was so close to the holidays until her students talked about going home to their families. She was shocked that Christmas was only three weeks away. Hermione was confused what to get or give Salazar. Their time together drew them closer to one another. She was truly fall in love with Salazar. Hermione's thoughts of returning home were wavering as well. Hogwarts with the founder was becoming her home and family.

Hermione stood from her desk that she had been sitting at; for too long. Walking over to the phoenix Salazar had brought to her. Athena's feathers were gold starting at her head traveling down her body turning from orange to red ending at her tail feathers. When Athena rose from the ashes; Hermione and Athena formed a bond quickly. Running her hand down the length of Athena's back; Hermione smiled hearing the Phoenix sing. Hermione smiled feeling a presence behind her at her door.

"Hello Salazar." Hermione spoke out not turning around continuing to rub Athena's back.

Salazar's footsteps echoed in the room as he come to stand behind Hermione sliding his hands around her waist. "You're becoming too much like me."

Her small hands covered his, "That's not a bad thing. Is It?"

"No and yes. It's means I can't sneak up on you anymore."

"I will be taking that as a good thing." Hermione turned around with a smirk. "You're up here for a reason because you are normally brewing right now."

"I know that's why I am up here. I have to leave tonight. I received a letter from Armand he needs me to help him-"Salazar stopped choosing his words before continuing. "Deal with something troubling his family. Godric will be joining me; He has a long standing friendship with his wife."

"I don't like it but with Godric going I feel better about it."

"Hermione, Love. I am a grown man I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just don't like you being away from me." Hermione rose on her tip toes pressing her lips to Salazar's.

"Ahem." Hermione and Salazar turned to the door finding Aurora standing at the door. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Helga said she saw you coming this way Salazar."

Hermione scoffed returning to her desk to take a seat watching the medi-witch speak with Salazar.

"What do you need Aurora?" Salazar spoke his tone changed but staying civil.

"I was wanting to go over the hospital wing potions. Whenever you have some time." Aurora spoke her eyes cutting to Hermione.

"I was about to leave the castle for a few days but as soon as I come back I can." Salazar spoke glancing to Hermione as well; who looked to be boiling.

"Thank you Salazar." Aurora said with an innocence smile leaving the room.

"Love I can feel your rage all the way over here."

Hermione stood from here desk looking aggravated "sorry, she's chasing you. I figured she would have realized by now that you are taken." She spoke glaring at the spot Aurora previously stood. "Her flirting is driving me nuts."

"I can promise you; Hermione. I am not going anywhere. You have your claws in me." Hermione smiled at his pun of her being in Gryffindor house.

"It's time for me to go. Godric is waiting for me." He said before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "Hermione I love you."

Hermione's heart swelled at his words she truly loved him more than anything in the world. "I love you too Salazar." Hermione placed another kiss on his lips as a knock come to the door.

"Forgive me but Salazar we must leave." Godric said looking at the floor knowing he had interrupted a private moment.

"It's fine Godric. I will be back soon I promise." Salazar told her rubbing the side of her face with his thumb.

"Then hurry the sooner you go the sooner you can come back to me." Hermione felt him press a kiss to her for head before making his way to the door.

"See you soon Hermione."

"You as well Godric"

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS 

Hermione set in her classroom the next night not grading papers or anything just sitting there. Hating the thought of going to her room having nothing to do. She finished her grading the day before after Salazar and Godric left. Finally deciding to work on next terms lesson plans she grabbed a quill and started writing her plans.

Hermione worked for over an hour when a noise outside her door caught her attention. She set her quill down pulling her wand from her sleeve walking to the door cautiously. A habit from the war she was sometimes very thankful for.

"Salazar?" Hermione asked out loud hoping he would be home already but she knew her chances were slim. Wrapping her hand around the knob Hermione jerked the door open quickly seeing Rowena on the other side. "Merlin, Rowena you scared the life out of me." Hermione said grabbing her chest.

Rowena laughed, "I'm sorry Hermione. I come up here to check on you. Helga and I were about to have tea in the great hall would you like to have some with us?"

"Yes I will be down soon." Hermione said catching her breath.

"Good I don't want Salazar coming home finding you stuck in here." Rowena smiled making her way back out of the door.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I am still way too paranoid." Hermione said to herself.

Shaking her head she walked back to the desk she placing her paper work back in the draw she pulled them from. Walking back to door to go to the great hall to meet Rowena. Hermione heard footsteps outside her door.

"Rowena you didn't have to come back up here for me." Hermione said about to walk out the door. Instead she walked into someone's hard chest.

"She didn't. I did." The spoke making Hermione's blood run cold. Looking up she looked right into the cold eyes of Armand Malfoy. Armand latched on the Hermione's wrists with a bone crushing grip. "Hello my sweet mudblood."

"Malfoy let go of me now." Hermione hissed.

Malfoy smirked quickly walking her backwards slamming her into her desk pinning her down. "I don't believe I will; See I am having too much fun. I also know Salazar's not here to save you. So I will have my fun." Malfoy chuckled as he felt Hermione knee try to come up. Grabbing her knee he pushed it down causing her to let out a cry of pain. "I am not as stupid as you think I am. Or how stupid you think my future line is in a thousand years"

At Armand's words the blood drained from Hermione's face. Armand let out a sickening laugh, "Yes, see I know you little secret. Aurora; overheard Godric and Rowena speaking time travel one night after term started. Your name came up. So she comes to me asking if time travel was possible. I was shocked with what she told me and I could only wonder if that had anything to do with how our visitor came to us. I used her little crush on me to my advantage pumping her for the information I wanted. Which she willing gave not knowing my reasons behind it." Armand stopped running his hand down the side of her face. "How can someone like you have me hypnotized?"

Hermione jerked away from his touch.

Armand grabbed a handful of hair pulling her up from the desk; Hermione let out a scream. "Now, Your just pissing me off." Armand said hearing footsteps running up the stairs. "See you have drawn attention. We will have to continue this somewhere else. Stupefy." He hissed knocking her; she slumped down in his arms.

Armand turned to the window aiming his wand. "Bombarda." He growled the spell causing the window to explode giving him his escape.

"MALFOY!"

Armand turned around finding Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena enter the room behind him wands trained on him.

"No. no. Wouldn't want to throw a spell Salazar; you could hit sweet Hermione here." Armand tightened his grip on Hermione moving towards the window. "By the way thank Aurora for me."

"If you leave with her. I will kill you Malfoy I swear it." Salazar growled stepping closer. His Green eyes a blaze with fury.

"We will see when the time comes." Malfoy said before disappearing in the blink of an eye taking Hermione with him.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSSHGSS

Salazar watched Malfoy and Hermione disappear before his eyes. That's bastard had fooled him leading him away from the castle. What did Aurora have to do with this?

"Aurora." Salazar growled leaving the room making his way to the hospital wing. The rest followed hot at his heels.

"Salazar calm you self you don't know if Aurora is even part of this." Godric said coming to a stop as Salazar rounded on him.

"If she is-." He spoke breathing deeply with rage across his face. "She will suffer the same fate as Malfoy."

Salazar turned on around sling open the doors to the hospital wing. Aurora stood in the middle of the wing in shock of Salazar's rage coming for her.

"Salazar what-." Aurora stopped backing into the wall.

"Don't what me! What did you tell Malfoy of Hermione?" Salazar roared.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora cried out in fear of Salazar's rage.

"Aurora, Malfoy just come to the castle; when he left he took Hermione. He told us to give you thanks for giving him Hermione's secret. That you were listening in on a conversation Godric and I was having." Rowena said calmly trying to calm Salazar. His rage was enough for the whole castle.

"He's Lying. The only thing I asked if time travel was possible. That's it. If anything else was said he would have to have placed a curse over me. I would never dare betray any of you. I swear." Aurora said in tears.

"For your sake you better be telling the truth." Salazar said looking her in the eyes before leaving the wing.

"I'll go after him." Godric said following Salazar.

Rowena nodded looking back to aurora who was sitting on the floor crying. "Aurora, Are there any day you don't remember things?"

Aurora nodded wiping tears away.

"Do you remember going to Hermione's classroom looking for Salazar?" Helga said coming beside Aurora taking a seat looking down to her.

"No, I don't remember much lately."

"He also told us that you- well you fancy him." Rowena asked disgusted by the thought herself.

Aurora snorted, "Me? Fancy him? That's bloody disgusting. That pig. Salazar really loves her doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. Like, she loves him." Rowena told her sticking out her hand Rowena helped auror to her feet. "Come now let's get you a calming potion."

_1999 Hogwarts_

Severus walked the halls thinking winding up in the portrait room. Pacing a few times he stopped when he felt eyes on him. Turning around Severus found Salazar Slytherin sitting in his portrait watching him.

"Something I can help you with." Severus asked slightly annoyed that he was being watched.

Salazar smirked sitting up in his chair, "Yes actually there is."

"That is?" Severus asked questioningly. He could only wonder what a thousand year old portrait could be asking of him.

"When Hermione comes home-." Salazar paused looking the potions master in the eyes. "Take care of her for me."

Snape's brow furrowed at the Slytherin founder's request, "Why would you ask me to look after her? She is my student."

"She maybe your student but I know the feelings your hold for her." Salazar sighed. "Like I know the feelings she has for you in your time."

"Like she would tell you; her husband, about another man she HAD feelings for." Severus sneered hating the feeling of knowing he had yet again lost another women her let himself feel for.

"She told me of you; Well all of you."

Severus sighed, "Fine I will look after her; though knowing Hermione she will find a way back to you."

"She's a know it all." Salazar smirked.

"Indeed." Severus said leaving the room going to his.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSS

Harry set in the court yard on the side of the fountain listening to the water flipping his wand through his fingers. How could Hermione fall in love with Salazar slytherin? The most muggleborn hating wizard next to Voldemort.

"Harry, you're going to windup accidently blowing something up. If you keep flipping your wand in you hand." Harry looked up finding Sirius standing behind him with a smile on his lips.

Harry chuckled, "You have a point. Mad-eye told me to keep it out of my pants pocket. That I would have taken off a buttock taken off."

"Sounds like something Mad-eye would say." Sirius said taking a seat in front of harry kicking his leg up on the fountain.

"How?" Harry asked quietly.

"How what harry?"

"How could she fall in love with him?"

"Opposites attract." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry laughed out loud, "Yeah their opposites alright."

"Harry, My boy; All I can say is either wait until Hermione gets back and ask her or go back to Dumbledore's office and ask Salazar Slytherin." Sirius said trying to sound helpfully.

"Good suggestions but I wonder who's going to tell Ron She married a Slytherin."

"Not a Slytherin; The Slytherin." Sirius paused looking back a Harry with mirth in his eyes. "I foresee a Weasley volcano eruption."

"You know I have the perfect idea." Harry said looking as if a light bulb just went off in his head.

"What's that?"

"We let Remus tell him." Harry said cracking up and Sirius join in along with him.

"My boy. I see that as a fabulous idea. You would make your father proud." Sirius said clapping harry on the shoulder.

"Does Professor Snape really have feelings for Hermione; like Remus said he does?"

Sirius's face became black; void of expression, "If I had to guess I would say he would." Sirius smirked, "Our Hermione has a thing for slytherin men."

**Well everyone I am so sorry for the wait of update my story. I got a lovely cold. Thank you to every that loves the story threw reviews, favs, follow, even guest reviews. you are all awesome! So I hope you like the update. Sorry for all the questions but a lot going on in this chapter. Wanna see if i can get up to 200 reviews? Please!**

**1: what do you think will happen to Hermione in Malfoys clutches?**

**2: what could Malfoys intentions be?!**

**3: what do you think of SS and….SS's conversation?**

**4: how will the weasley react?**

**5: Fav part and/or line?**

**marbleandtoast Credit for Hermione's phoenix's name.**


	13. You won't kill me

"**Does Professor Snape really have feelings for Hermione; like Remus said he does?" **

**Sirius's face became black; void of expression, "If I had to guess I would say he would." Sirius smirked, "Our Hermione has a thing for slytherin men."**

Salazar stormed through the corridors passing past portraits hearing them whisper as he made his way back to Hermione's class room. Salazar entered her classroom finding it cold without her there.

"Salazar I swear we will find her and I will be with you." Godric said stepping in the room feeling Salazar magic crackle around him.

"I know. I am hoping the bond between Athena and Hermione is strong enough for her to take me to Hermione." Salazar said going closer to the phoenix resting on her stand.

"That's why you got her the Phoenix so if she was taken you would be able to find her."

"Exactly old friend." Salazar spoke as the phoenix raised up keeping its eyes on the Slytherin found. "Do you know where she is?"

The Phoenix gave a nod.

"Take me to her." Salazar said. I a flash Salazar and Godric was gone.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSS

Hermione opened her eyes feeling like she had been stomped on by giants. Hermione remembered being taking by Armand from Hogwarts.

"How could I have been so stupid and let myself get taken." Hermione said to herself but she already knew she had been frozen from fear. Hermione could kick herself for letting her guard down. Hermione stood up holding her head taking a look around the room. She was confused seeing she was in a bedroom instead of a cell. Walking over to the she tried to push it open but found it stuck shut; even using magic wouldn't open it.

Hermione gave a sigh of frustration turning around finding Armand standing at the door watch her with a smirk.

"I would try any magic. If I know Salazar and I do. I know you're excellent in wand less magic by now. I have warded the house so you can't do any magic." He said removing his wand from his sleeve. "But I can."

"Why did you take me? Why wait until Salazar was gone?" Hermione hissed at him.

"Because I wanted too. Things are much easier with Salazar out of the picture."

"You're sick! you know that right?" Hermione kept inching away from him. "You have a wife and son."

"What's your point?" He asked with not a care in the world.

"When Salazar finds you he is going to kill you." Hermione hissed.

Armand chuckled, "By that time you'll be dead and I will have moved on. Now, until then you're mine."

The silence that had filled Armand's house was broken by Hermione's screams.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSS

Salazar and Godric land in the middle of a forest in complete darkness.

"Where in the hell are we?" Godric asked as Athena landed on his shoulder.

"One of malfoy's house's I can feel his wards around it. Armand didn't take her to the main manor Clarissa is there. He may not truly love her but his won't put his dirty work under her nose." Salazar growled slashing his wand threw the air breaking the wards Armand had set in place.

Godric looked up see the house come into view as Salazar took down the last ward. As the ward fell Hermione's screams broke through the air.

Rushing forward Salazar broke down the door going to find Hermione.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGS

Hermione laid on the floor feeling like her skin was on fire; every fiber of her being was hurting. Armand had her under the cruciatus curse. The spell lifted as Armand flipped her over Straddling her hips binding her to the floor by her wrists. Armand dragged his wand across her cheek before moving to cut other parts of her body. Cutting open the front of her dress shoving it out of the way running his hands over her hungrily. His eyes moved to her arm finding the scar Bellatrix Lestrange left her.

"Someone marked you right. Mudblood." He said unbinding her arm taking a closer look at it. "I am going to freshen it up."

Armand dug his wand into her arm cutting the word mudblood back in her arm. Hermione laid there biting through her lip trying not to give him the satisfaction of screaming again but he dug into her skin deeper then Bellatrix ever did. Tears poured down Hermione's face when she felt Armand's wards fall from around the room.

Armand hadn't noticed his wards fall he was so focus on Hermione. Hermione looked over finding a candle lit on the stand by the bed. Flexing her fingers the flame surrounding the flame grew quickly forming a sphere of fire.

The sphere of flames met the side of Armand Malfoys head setting his face and hair on fire. He rolled off of her screaming trying to put the flames out.

Salazar came through the bedroom door seeing Armand screaming and Hermione covered in her own blood.

"Hermione." He said in a sigh of relief coming to her side.

Hermione looked up into the eyes of Salazar Relieved he had found her. "You're here."

"Of course I am." Salazar's eyes turned cold as his eyes meet the form of Armand On the floor. "Godric take Hermione back to Hogwarts-."

"No don't leave me." Hermione said tearfully clinging to Salazar's robes.

"Only a little. While I will be right behind you." Salazar scooped her up in his arms handing her to Godric.

"I'll take care of her Salazar." Godric said looking at Hermione.

"Ok." Godric looked up into Salazar's eyes seeing a calm murderous rage in his eyes.

When Salazar heard Godric's crack of apparition He slowly turned around seeing Armand lying on the floor looking at Salazar with fear in his eyes.

"Salazar- I-." Armand's words were cut off as Salazar picked him up with his magic slamming him into the ceiling letting him drop back to the floor. Salazar flipped Armand over. "You should have never crossed me Armand."

"Fine then! Do It kill you best friend since you were a child." Armand hissed as blood coated his tongue. "You won't cast the spell to kill me Salazar."

Salazar smirked," Your right Armand I won't." Armand chuckled. "Because, I am going to choke the life out of you."

Salazar put his hands around his throat and squeezed until Armand moved no more. Salazar grabbed the malfoy crest that lay around his neck placing it in his pocket. Salazar set the house on fire watching the entire house go up in flames.

"You should have never crossed me." Salazar whispered giving on last glance to the house being engulfed in flames. He apparated back to Hogwarts.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS HGSSHGSS

Hermione opened her eyes seeing sun light pouring into the room. Seeing the familiar surroundings she knew she was in the hospital wing; back at Hogwarts.

"Morning Love."

Hermione looked to her right seeing Salazar leaned back watching her. "Who's teaching my class?"

Salazar snorted coming closer to her taking her small hand into his larger one. "Only you would wake up after being attacked and ask who's teaching you class."

"What happen last night?"

"Armand took you. Athena brought me to you and Godric came as well."

"What happened to Armand?" Hermione asked.

"He won't be a problem anymore. I must ask you not to ask me anymore about him Hermione." He said quietly.

"Okay."

Salazar raise a brow looking at her, "Here I thought you would put up a fight with me on it."

Hermione shook her head softly rubbing her arm Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears remembering what he had done. "I'm Sorry Hermione."

"You have nothing to apologies for." Hermione said as Athena landed at the foot of her bed coming forward. The phoenix leaned over Hermione's arm giving a single tear; falling on her arm. Hermione felt the tear go through the bandages hitting her skin. Salazar removed the bandage from Hermione's arm finding the word mudblood completely vanished from her arm.

Running her hand over Athena's head, "Thank you." Hermione said her voice cracked a little knowing she would never have to see that word carved into her arm again. Athena let out a cry flying out the window.

"Who healed me last night?"

"Aurora did actually Armand placed a curse over her. She doesn't remember much." He said sadly.

"Oh, I need to thank her." Hermione said quickly. "I can hold her accountable for what she did under that curse. Hopefully things can be better between us now."

"I hope so." He said Salazar helped her up getting her dressed to go and eat in the great hall.

Salazar took his time with Hermione as she made her ways to the Great hall. Hermione entered seeing Godric and a man, Hermione had never seen, before having breakfast at the head table. He was tall and thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Godric looked up seeing Hermione with Salazar giving her a huge grin.

"Morning Salazar. Hermione I trust you are better." He said with concern in his voice.

"Yes. I am tougher than I appear." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Good, Hermione I have someone for you to meet. This is William Potter."

Hermione had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. "Hermione Granger, Sir, It's a Pleasure to meet you."

"Madam the pleasure is mine. I had to meet the witch who stole Salazar's heart." He said with a laugh as Salazar rolled his eyes siting Hermione in a chair. Hermione was amazed she was meeting one of her best friends ancestors. He looked so much like Harry.

Hogwarts 1999

Albus office filled up again with people wanting to know more of what was happening with Hermione.

"Sir?" Harry asked looking up to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"I know some of our families were in the time of the founders. Besides the Malfoy family did she meet any one else?" Harry asked curiously.

Salazar let out the very rear chuckle, "Yes indeed she did."

"Who?" Sirius asked from the other side of the room.

"His name was William. They became good friends. I know why she told me he was so much like you. Then again seeing as he was a potter you can see her connection."

"See meet one of my ancestors?"

"See meet a few even. She was the god mother to one of your Grandmothers."

"This is really weird." Harry said scratching his head.

"My boy. I have had a thousand years to think all this through. Yes, It's very weird."

**Ok guys I know this is short but this took me forever to think of something to write I am also sorry if you think I kind of sucks. I had so many people tell me they wanted someone from the potter line with the founders…Well…..Surprise! Welcome Mr. Potter! LOL I hope you like the update. If you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Also on a note completely outside of my story. For anyone that also ships Hermione and Sirius together. There is now a group on facebook called Sirius and Hermione Shippers. I would really like for people to join. If you're not a shipper totally cool. I just wanted to group to start getting bigger! Hope to see you join the group!**

**R&R Please you are all so awesome! Jennifer Lupin Black**


	14. The Locket

**See, meet a few even. She was the god mother to one of your Grandmothers."**

"**This is really weird." Harry said, scratching his head.**

"**My boy. I have had a thousand years to think all this through. Yes, it's very weird."**

Salazar sat back in the Great Hall, watching Hermione who was stood with the other women of the castle. She was dressed in a on a red dress with gold line and ribbons lacing up the dress. His fingers playing across the small wooden box resting in his pocket; he smiled.

"My friend, when are you going to ask her?" William Potter asked, taking a seat by Salazar.

"Christmas eve." Salazar turned to William, his vision resting on one person in particular, "When are you going to make you intentions clear to her?" Salazar pointed out the women by Hermione's side.

William frowned slightly, "Salazar, I won't be staying here. Why make my intentions known only to leave? I would hate to know I ever hurt her."

Salazar tore his eyes away from Hermione again to look back at William. "And if you could stay?"

William sighed. "Then I would make my feelings known."

"Well, how do you feel about teaching?"

"What?"

"Benett from History of Magic has informed me that he will be leaving. So what do you say?" Salazar asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'd say I have a woman to speak with."

Salazar watched William stand from the table to make his way across the room to the woman with chocolate brown hair and big blue eyes. William leaned down, whispering his news in her ear. Salazar chuckled as Aurora let out a squeal of delight, throwing her arms around him. The couple walked from the hall, sliding their hands into one another's.

"I take it he's staying?" Hermione asked, coming to stand by Salazar and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," he told her simply.

"Can we go to your rooms?" she asked after leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Salazar rose but gave her a questioning look. Hermione took him by the hand, leading him out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. He dutifully followed as she led him to his rooms. Once they were inside, Hermione stood in front of him and slid his coat off his shoulders, letting it hit the floor.

"Hermione? Love, what are you doing?" Salazar asked as she led him backwards to the bed. Hermione pushed him down onto the mattress and lay her slender frame on top of him.

She looked at him with lust and passion filling her eyes. "Well, I figured that would be obvious," she murmured, connecting her lips to his neck.

Salazar felt himself quickly growing hard from Hermione's soft lips finding the sensitive spots on his neck. "I thought you wanted to wait?" he asked, fighting to hold onto his self-control.

Hermione paused and sat up to look down at him. "I really thought I did, but I love you, Salazar. I haven't loved anyone more. After surviving a war an Armand, I don't want to take anything for granted, especially not you."

Salazar sat up, pulling Hermione against him so she could feel his hardness pressing at her through her dress. "Tell me what you want."

"You. Salazar, I want you."

Salazar began running his hands up the back of her dress, untying the ribbons that laced it together and pulling it open. Pulling the dress off, he threw it to the floor and looked back at her. Hermione flushed and tried to cover herself, but he gently grabbed her hands. "You never have to cover yourself in front of me. I love everything about you," Salazar reassured, placing a kiss on each of her hands.

Hermione relaxed her hands and grabbed at the hem of Salazar's shirt, pulling it over his head. Running her hands down his bare chest, her eyes drifted lower to find a trail of black hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. Before Hermione could continue her perusal, Salazar grabbed her wrists, flipped her onto her back and positioned himself above her, rubbing his fingertips over her breasts before trailing them slowly down her stomach, carefully inching his fingers between her legs.

He could feel how wet she already was. Moving his fingers around her slick opening he moved higher to tease her clit, thoroughly enjoying the moans he easily pulled from her as a result of his handy work. Slowly sliding in a single finger into Hermione's body he felt exactly how tight she was, easily seeking out proof of her virginity. He groaned in pleasure knowing what lie ahead. Moving his fingers in and out of her, he lowered his mouth to her breast and latched onto a nipple, licking and sucking. Hermione called out his name and began trembling as he added another finger.

"Sal... I—" Hermione stammered as the two digits pressed and rubbed against her sensitive walls.

"Stop thinking and just feel," Salazar told her huskily, his eyes meeting hers. "I know what's coming. Come for me."

As the words left his mouth he felt Hermione's snug walls clamp down around his fingers. He smirked as a flush of read spread across her cheeks. Moving to cover her body with his body, Salazar watched as her brown eyes fluttered open, a glazed-over look in them. "Want more, love?"

Hermione slowly nodded as she reached down to untie his pants, sliding them down his hips and letting his manhood spring forward. Lifting her head slightly, she caught sight of his erection and her eyes widened at his size. Salazar smirked, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her soundly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, moving one hand between them to position himself at her opening.

"Yes," she said huskily.

"It will hurt at first," he warned, slowly pushing inside her. Hermione merely nodded and closed her eyes.

He stopped feeling himself hit her barrier . Placing another kiss to her lips, he pushed forward, swiftly tearing through her barrier. Hermione let out a hiss of pain, digging her nails into his back. She was tense from head to toe, and Salazar waited for her to relax. She was tight around him and it was hard to keep from moving, as she felt amazing.

"Move, please." Hermione finally whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Salazar pulled back slowly. "Anything you want," he said before gently thrusting back into her.

On the first full stroke, Hermione let out a soft cry and arched her back, her fingers continuing to dig into Salazar's skin as she clamored for him to keep going. Gradually the pace and strength of his thrusts increased, and Hermione's body soon matched his rhythm.

The little witch moaned in earnest, her curls becoming disheveled as her head thrashed against the bed. She almost forgot that Salazar's face was close to her until their lips touched. Salazar drank in her moans, desperately trying to hold off his own release as Hermione's body gripped and pulsated around him. Torn between wanting to feel Hermione coming apart again, as well as needing relief of his own, Salazar continued plunging deep inside his witch, instinctively knowing that she was moments away from reaching her second climax.

Without warning, Hermione's moans culminated to a high pitch, frantically rolling her hips against Salazar's and begging him to keep going. His voice was silky and encouraging at her ear, and when Hermione heard Salazar telling her to come for him again, her composure broke almost instantly.

It was too much for the wizard to handle, as Hermione's orgasm immediately triggered his. Groaning into her hair, Salazar felt as if his seed had been literally milked from his body, with the way Hermione's walls continuously throbbed and clamped down on him. Salazar rolled onto his back pulling Hermione to his chest holding her as close as possible.

"I love you Salazar." Hermione whispered as her breathing evened out falling asleep in his arms. Salazar lay in bed with the sheets laying across his hips, Hermione laying across his chest, fast asleep. He wanted Christmas eve to be here already, desperately wanting to make Hermione his wife. "I love you too my Hermione."

Hermione stirred opening her eyes seeing the room dark except for the fire that's was roaring in the fire place.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens." Salazar spoke playing with her hair.

Hermione chuckled rolling over to look up at him. As she turned she let out a small hiss of pain.

"Sore?" Salazar ask.

"Yes." Hermione said running her fingers over his arms. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A while."

"Salazar, was i-. Was it okay?" Hermione asked meekly.

Salazar pulled Hermione pull looking her in the eyes. "You were perfect. I love the idea knowing I am the only one who has ever touched you." He told her. "_I will be the only one if I have my way." He thought to himself. _

"Hermione Tell me of your friend from you time. I have never even asked anything."

"Well I have told you of Harry and Ron about the war. The other three were men that fought in the war alongside me. The first was Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf one the nicest men I have ever met. He was always the calm one while everyone else was freaking out."

"You spent time with a werewolf?" Salazar asked cautiously.

"Yep." Hermione said simply.

"Okay." He said trusting her judgment.

"Sirius Black was another. He was Harry's godfather best friends with his father and mother. He has a terrible temper; fun to debate with along with Remus."

"What about the last one?"

"I can tell you late I don't think it's a good conversation after we just did- that." Hermione said.

"No I asked. I want to know. You had a life before you come here. I can't hold anything against you." Salazar running his hands along her back.

Hermione sighed, "His name was Severus Snape. He was my professor and a spy during the war. Severus almost dies in the war. He recovered and come back to teach before the school year started we formed a friendship we started having feelings for one another but he was my professor so-." Hermione looked up at Salazar trying to read his face before he looked down.

"I am not mad just listening continue."

"Well that's pretty much it. It could never go away where with the situation. I have five men that were my best friends."

"Did you ever spend time with women?" Salazar asked with a chuckle.

"One Ginny Ron's sister. I was never the normal girly girl. I always preferred a book to flirting with boys."

Salazar chuckled again sitting up, "Let's take a bath." Taking Hermione in his arms they went in bathroom closing the door.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Christmas eve day come quickly the students had gone home and the castle was quite. Even though Hermione loved her students the quietness was relaxing. Hermione slipped on a black split-front hooded dress. Green filled in the split while silver ribbons laced up the back going to meet Rowena. Salazar hadn't been in the castle for most of the day.

"Happy Christmas Rowena, Aurora." Hermione said meeting the two women on the staircase.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." They said together.

"Do either of you know where Salazar has been?"

"Nope."

"Haven't seen him." They said with sly smiles.

"You are both terrible liars." Hermione drawled playful.

"And you Hermione are becoming too much like Salazar." Rowena said linking arms with the girl starting down the stair case.

"Hermione, now no need to ruin surprises. It's Christmas eve." Aurora said smiling.

Hermione scoffed, "I really hate surprises." She said turning into the great hall. The fire place roared lighting the room. The tree set off the side twinkling with charms. Gifts laying beneath it. Some teachers stayed behind not going home come to the dinner enjoying their Christmas eve. Hermione's eyes looked around the room instantly finding Salazar in conversation with Godric, William and Helga. Salazar wore black pants, boots, and a green shirt. She had to admit her wizard was handsome and he was hers.

Salazar turned feeling eyes on him he turned finding Hermione watching him. She was dressed in his colors it's made a smile come on his face.

Hermione glided over to Salazar sliding her arm in his pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas love."

"Well now that the lollygaggers are here we can eat!" Godric's voice boomed followed with laughter.

The group set at the table enjoying the food, warmth, and one another's company. After supper they retired sitting around the tree the men with their whiskey and women with their wine. Salazar set him glass down standing up he ushered Hermione in the middle of their group of friends. Hermione stood in front of him looking a little confused.

"The first day I met you I honestly couldn't wait for you to leave because every time we spoke it either led to glare, argument, or slight disagreement." Salazar said with a smirk.

Godric snorted which quickly turned into a cough, "Sorry throats dry please continue."

Salazar rolled his eyes looking back at Hermione. "You have such a fire in you a passion about- well about everything. You have a gift of see things in other people that they can't see in themselves. In the year you have been here Hermione you have changed me. Made me a better man, Someone I know my mother would actually be proud to see." Salazar stepped back bending down on one knee holding a Small wooden box in his hand popping it open. Revealing a Silver ring with Celtic designs running along the bands a princess cut diamond and an emerald on each side. Hermione's eyes widened at the ring.

"Hermione I Love you more than anything in this world. Will please become my wife?"

Salazar watched hermione's eyes fill with tear before nodding her head not being able to speak. Hermione through her arms around him as he stood up. Salazar stepped back pulling the ring from the box sliding it on her finger watching it magically change to fit her finger. He held her hand playing with the ring. "This was my mother's ring. She was Celtic hence the designs down the side. She meant the world to me so seeing it on the hand of the woman I love-." Salazar's words were cut off as Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I am honored to wear you mothers ring." Hermione whispered to him as the heard the room clapping. Hermione looked over to Rowena, Aurora, and Helga each having tears in their eyes.

"Rowena I am glad you didn't tell me." Hermione laughed through tears.

Rowena come wrapping Hermione in a hug, "Me too. It's been very hard to hold this secret in. I am so happy for both of you. You deserve one another." The room finished their congratulations before sitting back down and handing out one another's gifts.

. "Since you're about to be Lady Slytherin. I got you one more thing I had made." Salazar said handing her a box with thin silver inlay border and snap closure. Undoing the clasp the box opened revealing what laid inside.

The Locket of Slytherin.

**OK so I hope you like the update sorry it took so long RL got in the way of things lately.**

**1: how do you think Hermione will react? **

**2: Fav part of line? **

**Thank you to all of my awesome people! Please R&R! Credit for ring design goes to SnarkyGranger and editing for this chapter goes to Onecelestialbeing! Love you both thanks a bunch!**


	15. Give me away?

"**Since you're about to be Lady Slytherin. I got you one more thing I had made." Salazar said handing her a box with thin silver inlay border and snap closure. Undoing the clasp the box opened revealing what laid inside. **

**The Locket of Slytherin.**

Hermione's breath stopped as her eyes fixed on the locket. She did not know what to say remembering all the pain that necklace caused and now to know that it was made for her. Her mind was reeling.

"She is stunned by the beauty of it Salazar." Godric said with a laugh but watching her closely.

"I see that." Salazar said with a smile playing across his lips. Hermione looked to him seeing the smile not reaching his eyes. They held concern for the women he loved.

"Yes, It is beautiful Salazar." Hermione said trying to remain calm in front of all their friends. She would never want to embarrass him.

"Well then put it on child." A women from the staff said that stayed for the Christmas holidays.

"Ok." Hermione said quietly. Salazar pulled the necklace from the box placing it around Hermione's neck.

"I daresay now you are more protected than Merlin himself." Salazar whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked back at him confused by his words.

"This locket has some of the most powerful protection charms. Anyone who has feelings of harm to you will not be able to touch you. A shield will stop any physical or magical attack. I don't ever want a repeat of what happened with Malfoy. Also this necklace cannot be broken not even by Godric's sword. Trust me. We actually tested it. It will also always bring you back to me." Salazar told her.

Hermione smiled at Salazar, "Thank you Salazar." Salazar could still feel her uneasiness. He would find out why later. They spent the rest of evening with friends before retiring to Salazar's rooms.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Hermione?" Salazar asked sitting in front of the fire place.

"Yes Salazar." Hermione said lying down with him resting her head in his lap.

"What had you so shaken tonight?" He waited giving her time for the answer probably figuring it would be difficult for her.

"Tonight's not the first time I have seen that locket. It was from when I was in the war. Your- Well mine now; Locket had been tainted by dark magic. Tom Riddle turned it into a horcrux. He committed murder hiding a part of his soul in the locket." Hermione stopped waiting to see what he would say.

"So seeing the locket brought back bad memories?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She said looking up to him.

"Hopefully, it can be different for you now. The thing making it horrible hasn't happened yet." Salazar spoke letting his thumb stroke her face.

"You're right." Hermione whispered.

Salazar chuckled, "Of course I am." Glancing down Hermione was asleep in his lap. He smiled more, "Sleeps like a rock."

(Time jump)

Christmas and New Year's come and went quickly. Hermione and Rowena began planning Hermione's and Salazar's wedding.

"I never thought I would see Salazar getting married you know." Rowena said to Hermione taking a stroll across the grounds.

"Why's that?" Hermione questioned.

Rowena laughed, "I am sure you remember his charming personality when you arrived?"

Laughing as well Hermione spoke up, "Charming? Are you sure that's the right word to use?"

"Hermione you have changed him, made him a better man. He was a man of ice before you come here. You melted away the ice."

"I guess I have."

"Have you given any thought about who would give you away?" Rowena watched Hermione's face grow a pained expression.

"No I haven't." she said quietly.

Rowena took Hermione's hand in hers giving it a squeeze, "I know one man that looks at you like a sister since you had arrived."

Her eyes snapped up meeting Rowena's, "Merlin, I love you. I will see you later." Giving Rowena a kiss on the cheek. Hermione set out to find Godric.

Hermione found Godric speaking with Salazar in the potions classroom. Reaching the door Hermione stopped trying to catch her breath.

"Hermione something wrong? Why are you breathing so hard?" Salazar asked concerned with the state of his future wife.

"I ran her." Hermione said still breathing hard.

"Why?" he said still confused.

"I need to speak to Godric."

"I didn't do it." Godric said hold up his hands.

"No, you didn't. I have something I want to ask you." Hermione said stepping in the room.

"Ok ask away."

"Well when Salazar and I get married. I do not have anyone to give me away since I have no family here. Therefore, I want to see if you would give me away. You do not have to if you do not want to. Your just like a brother to me and-."Hermione's words were cut off as she felt herself being lifted into the air and being spun around. Godric's loud laugh filled the room as he set Hermione on her feet.

"I would be honored to give you away." Godric looked down at her with a smile on his face. Hermione smiled before giving him a tight hug. "Thank you Godric."

Hogwarts 1999

"You're joking right?" Ron asked turning red in the face.

"No Ron. We're not. Hermione married Salazar Slytherin." Remus said with an exasperated sigh. Ron was grating Remus's nerves.

"How could she do that; something so stupid and insane." Ron stood up and began pacing the room. "She must have lost her mind traveling to the past."

"Weasley plus shut you're whining. It is giving me a migraine. Also, do not speak of her that way. Shall I recount a list of the inane things you've done over the years? Most of which Hermione saved your arse from, if I recall correctly." Snape sneered at the ginger.

"Merlin, I have to say I actually agree with you." Sirius spoke sounding as annoyed as snape. Harry and Remus nodded in agreement.

Ron's glared rounded on Snape, "She may of saved our Arses but I'm not the professor infatuated with his student. You pervert."

Severus's glare turned murderous.

"Oh shit." Remus and Sirius groaned together.

Severus had Ron pinned against the wall in a flash, " That's no one's business. I have never touched her while she was my student. Hermione's of legal age. Keep your nose out of affairs that doesn't concern you." Severus released Ron from the wall turning his glare on the rest of the room. "The same goes for you three." Severus left the room in a billow of robes.

"Arsehole." Ron said rubbing his neck.

"SHUT UP." The three men in the room yelled at him. Ron growled leaving the room.

"Can I point out the small fact that that he choose his words very carefully." Harry pointed out Catching Remus and Sirius's gaze. "He said while she was my student. Was I the only one that caught that?"

Realization drew across Sirius and Remus's faces.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood at the top of the astronomy tower looking over the grounds remembering the night he and Hermione spent up her while the school was closed undergoing repairs.

This being after he had healed from his attacks. They had formed a small friendship while he healed it continued to grow as they worked on the castle. The project they were chosen for was rebuilding the astronomy tower. They worked perfectly together. After finishing the tower one day they had spent the rest of the day talking till the light of the moon cover the grounds. Severus had kissed her that night.

"_Severus, We can't." Hermione whispered to him._

"_I know I shouldn't have." Severus said releasing her from his arms._

"_No wait," Hermione said looking up at him. Severus stopped casting his black eyes down to her. "It's not that trust me. It's when school opens again I will be a student and you; my professor. I couldn't put you in that position."_

Severus shook the thoughts from his head. Another women he cared for was taken from him. What else was new?

**Ok my dear readers please forgive me on the time for updating I had two deaths in my family in four days. So between funerals and everything else. It's been pretty rough. So I hope you can forgive with anything that is wrong with the chapter.**

**Well thank you all for the reviews, favs and everything else. You are all awesome. I hope to have this complete in about three more chapters. Next chapter is their wedding.**

**1: fav part and or line**

**2: am I the only one feeling bad for Severus here?**

**3: Anything you want to see in their wedding?**


	16. She is my wife!

_Italicized: Memories being viewed. _

_Severus shook the thoughts from his head. Another women he cared for was taken from him. What else was new?_

The group stood in Professor Dumbledore's once again though not at his request but at the request of Salazar Slytherin's portrait. Harry, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Ron, Professor McGonagall and Ginny watched his portrait waiting for him to speak.

"Old man would you hurry up because unless you have proof Hermione married a pureblood supremacist like you. I have better things to be doing." Ron sneered at the Slytherin founder. Ron tried to stand for his set finding himself bound to the chair. He looked around to finding out who had him bound. No one even had their wands out.

"Good now that I have you where you can't move. Listen well." Ron's eyes snapped to Salazar Slytherin. Salazar face held a deep scowl. "Before you even ask, yes I have you bound to the chair. How you ask? Well that's my little secret. I maybe a portrait but I still have tricks up my sleeve."

Ron and the room was stunned that a portrait had him bound unable to move.

"As for Hermione. I AM MARRIED TO HER. SHE IS MY WIFE!" Salazar finished his sentence yelling at Ron from his portrait.

"Salazar? Release the boy." Rowena said giving him an annoyed look.

"I have to agree with Rowena, Salazar. He looks like he's about to cry. Boy how did you get in my house." Godric asked looking down at the ginger boy.

"I ask myself the same thing every day Lord Gryffindor." Ginny said sounding smug.

"I like her." Godric said letting out a barking laugh. Ginny blushed at his compliment.

"Let's get back on track. Shall we?" Remus spoke up.

"Thank you!" Salazar said rubbing his head. "Now Mr. Potter, Hermione told me something the day we married that her only wish that day was for you and the people she loved to see that day. I have the memories placed away for this very moment. Albus if you will." A loud click from behind Salazar's portrait could be heard letting the portrait swing open. Light filled the small space behind the portrait revealing a vial containing a familiar silver liquid. Albus grabbed the vial from the space before closing it back.

"Harry I am sure you know what this is." Albus said holding the vial up.

"Yes sir. Those are memories. Whose are they?" Harry asked looking up to the slytherin founder.

"They are hers. She left them in my care. When the portraits were done I had them placed behind mine for this very moment. She left them for you." Salazar's eye were focused on Harry only.

"Use my pensive Harry." Albus said handing the memories to him. "I have changed the pensive where you will all be able to view it at once."

Harry stepped over pouring the memories into the pensive and began viewing them with the rest. Harry felt the memories pull the group in. Opening his eyes he found himself standing in a large room. Where harry figured it was somewhere in the castle. Looking around the room his eyes landed on a women sitting in front of a mirror. Harry knew that it was Hermione, no questions asked.

A knock come to the door, with a flick of her hand the door opened.

"_Hermione, you should know by now to at least ask who's at your door." Said Rowena Ravenclaw coming in the room with Helga Hufflepuff and Aurora behind her. Hermione smirked turning around to face the women that she had become so close too. _

"_Merlin Rowena It's Salazar in female form. What are we going to do?" Aurora said in a playful tone._

"_I just don't know."_

"_Rowena, they first have to get past Athena and Sampson." Hermione said Pointing to the Phoenix sitting in the window and the red eyed python resting near the foot of her chair. _

"Wow she has a phoenix." Harry said taking a closer look at the bird.

"I am more freaked out at the snake." Sirius said with a cringe looking down at Hermione's feet.

"_Salazar sent him to me this morning. Imagine my surprise being woken up by him." The women laughed when the door opened again. _

"_Good morning." The deep voice of William Potter said coming in holding a black box in his hands. Sampson rose up giving a loud hiss of warning to the man to stay back._

"_Sampson!" Hermione said with a glare at the snake. Giving a last hiss to William, he laid his head back down with his eyes still trained on William. _

"_I don't like that snake." William said taking a seat by Hermione. _

"_Potter men and snakes neither like each other." Hermione said with a laugh. _

_William snorted, "I was sent to bring you this." He opened the box. Laying inside the box was a silver hair comb with emeralds inlaid in it, with matching earrings. Hermione was unable to say anything. _

_William laughed, "I believe she is happy."_

"_I would say so." Rowena said coming over she took the comb out placing it and the veil in her hair. Hermione put the earrings in her ears. "Well stand up let us see you."_

_Her hair hung in long curls down her back half was pinned back with the combs and veil. The locket of Slytherin resting around her neck. She wore a long ivory dress with sleeves past her wrist. A slit placed from the elbow of the sleeve down giving her more freedom to use her arms. The middle panel of the dress was black velvetleaf and vine detail with a slytherin green background. _

"_You look beautiful Hermione. Now, I must go to Salazar and tell him I have seen you and he hasn't." William said with a big smile. "Aurora I will see you down stairs love." _

"Those are my grandparents." Harry whispered to himself.

_The door closed, "Well are you sure you want to do this you can still back out." Helga asked her. _

"_No, I don't want to back out. I love him." _

"_Good lets go down to Godric." Aurora said opening the door._

The memory shifted around the group finding the scene had changed to just Hermione and Godric standing together and the bottom of the stairs.

"_This is for you it's from the Gryffindor family. It was to be passed on to a sister or a daughter but that never happened so," He stopped taking Hermione's right wrist in his hand placing a bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet was gold with large cushion shaped garnets in a pronged setting the clasp was a tiny lions head. _

"_Godric, I can't accept this. I'm not a Gryffindor by blood." Hermione said attempting to give it back. Godric placed his large hand over hers stopping her. _

"_You're right you're not but I don't have family Hermione. When I tell you, you are like a sister to me. I mean it. Moreover, you were not sorted into my house for nothing. You are a Gryffindor. Never forget that." Godric said smile down at Hermione. _

_Hermione wrapped Godric in a hug, "I love you Godric."_

"_I love you too. I'm sorry it doesn't match." Godric laughed. _

"_Even with colors you to clash but I don't care. I love it and I am wearing it." Hermione gave Godric's hand a squeeze. _

"_It's time, Hermione." Godric said leading Hermione down beside the black lake. Reaching the black lake Hermione looked up her eyes instantly found Salazar's. Salazar wore a green shirt cover by a black vest with silver designs running across it,_ _highlighted with silver brocade. Also wearing a black cloak, pants, and boots. _

"Merlin, Hermione did damn good I will say that." Ginny said smirking looking at Salazar.

"GINNY!" Harry exclaimed catching her look at the slytherin founder.

"Oh hush Harry you know I love you." Ginny said giving him a pat on the shoulder

"I am going to be jealous of a portrait." Harry said rubbing his forehead.

_Godric and Hermione stopped in front of Salazar. Placing a kiss to Hermione's hand Salazar giving Hermione to Salazar. _

"_You look beautiful." Salazar whispered to her. _

"_You don't look so bad yourself." Hermione whispered back smiling up to him. _

"_Welcome, Welcome." Hermione's gaze turned to the voice speaking. Her eyes widened as she saw who she was standing before. A tall older man who wore gold and purple robes. His beard was long and silver and his eyes were as blue as the deepest ocean. Merlin, himself was holding her and Salazar's wedding. _

"_We have come together this afternoon to celebrate the marriage and the entwining of destinies of my old friend Salazar and Hermione. There are no accidents in the universe. Nothing happens by chance. Whether we know it or not, the path of our lives is already laid out deep within us, and life is the process of being willing and able to discover the direction of that path. Marriage begins with the giving of words. We cannot join ourselves to one another without giving our word. This must be an unconditional giving, for in joining ourselves to one another we join ourselves to the unknown. Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic. Let us extend our joy to Bride and Groom on this happy occasion, for they are about to take a new step forward into life. This day was made possible not only because of their love for each other, but through magic helping bring these two together. It is our hope that their fulfillment and joy in each other increases with each passing year." Merlin turned his blue eyes down to Hermione and Salazar._

"_If you would both take a hold of each other's hands. I will say the spell binding you to one another." The old wizard told them pulling out his wand. Merlin began chanting the spell watching golden ropes of light wrap around the hands. "Alligant pythonissam et hoc veneficus. per dilectionem habueritis ad invicem in altera partem relicturus. Semper nulla erit pars alia quacumque materia." The rope gave off one last bright glow before fading away._

"_Now, If you both present the other with the rings you have."_

_Hermione turned to Rowena who held on to Salazar's ring in her hands. She placed the goblin made ring with Celtic designs around the ring and five small emeralds in the ring on his hand. While place a matching wedding band on her hand matching her engagement ring. They whispered loving words to one another. _

"_Salazar you may kiss you wife." Salazar smiled pulling her to him kissing her one the lips. "I am pleased to present Lord and Lady Salazar Slytherin."_

The memory faded out to black as the group found themselves back in the headmasters office. Severus had remained quite the whole time before quickly leaving the office unnoticed. Or so he thought. Once again Severus glared looking over the grounds wishing that the he just saw had been his and Hermione's.

"Oh Severus."

Severus cut his gaze to his side finding Minerva standing next to him. "Something you need Minerva?"

"No my boy I come to check on you. I know you cared deeply for Hermione. I could see it on your face when you spoke to her. When you glanced across the great hall and she caught your eyes. She did very much care for you. I could see it." Minerva told him. She loved Severus like a son and hated seeing him like this.

"Yes, but she is now married to Salazar Slytherin." Minerva remained silent letting him finish knowing he was not finished speaking. "I wonder if any of her little friends have realized it yet."

"Realized what Severus?"

"Tom Riddle is the grandson of Salazar Slytherin far down the line. That would make Hermione his grandmother." Severus spoke as if was obvious.

"Oh merlin!" Minerva said with a gasp.

"I would say so." Severus said with a sneer.

_**Ok guys I hope you like this I want to do the wedding from a different angle. Please forgive anything wrong I yet again had another funeral to go to I had a friend die in his sleep. Thank you all so much for all of your reviews favs follows and pm's. Every one of you are amazing. Anything you would like to see happen? Or if you have questions. Let me know! Love you guys!**_

_**The links below are picks of things I chose for the story. There are spaces in them so would let it be put on the site. remove the spaces and it should work. On godrics gift change the settings to garnets and gold and you have the bracelet.**_

_**Translation*Bind together this witch and wizard. through their love for one another by leaving a piece of them in the other. where no matter what they always will have a piece of the other. That was the best I could come up with.**_

_Hermiones hair comb __ img1__ .etsy static 000/0/ 5784171/ il_fullxfull. _

_Hermione's Dress __ wnsmedieva .uk /product_ ? cPath=255&products_id =1009_

_Godrics gift __www .kay __ personalized Product%7C10101%7C10001%7C-1%7C732541000190436%7C %7C10 0020%7C_

Salazars ring: perfect rin /wp-content/uplo


	17. Hermione? Severus?

**OK guys I know you will all probably hate me for this but I am doing a time jump. **** Sorry!**

"_**Tom Riddle is the grandson of Salazar Slytherin far down the line. That would make Hermione his grandmother." Severus spoke as if was obvious. **_

"_**Oh merlin!" Minerva said with a gasp.**_

"_**I would say so." Severus said with a sneer.**_

It had been five years since Hermione had arrived in the past. Hermione stood in the hospital wing with William and Aurora potter holding their newborn son. Aurora and William married a year after Salazar and Hermione.

"Aurora, he looks-." Hermione laughed. "Well I would love to say he looks like you but I believe William is the main one present in this little one."

"Yes, Henry is a replica of his father." Aurora said smiling up at William. "Hermione, William and I have something to ask Salazar."

"What would that be?" Salazar asked coming in the wing dropping a kiss on his wife's head playing with henry in Hermione arms. "I had some time to come up and see the little one before I go meet Godric."

"We would like you both to be the godparents of Henry." William with a huge smile across his face watching Salazar Play with the newborn.

"Of course we will." Hermione said happily looking over to Salazar, who looked shocked at being asked.

"Fantastic, the Slytherin line watching over the Potters." William said shaking Salazar's hand then taking Henry, who had begun to cry.

"I hate to come and run but I do have to leave the castle Godric for a little while. I'll be back soon." Salazar said quickly leaving the hall.

"Of course love. See you soon." Hermione said to her husband of four years. She loved him more than anything in this world.

"Well I am going to go and let you rest Aurora." Hermione said standing up. A wave of dizziness quickly hit Hermione making her hand fly to her mouth and running to the lavatory getting sick. A knock come to the door.

"Hermione let me in." Aurora said from the other side of the door her voice full of worry. Hermione waved her hand opening the door. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know that's never happen before." Hermione said wiping her face off. "You shouldn't be up."

"Hermione, I know but I was worried about you. I am going to cast a spell to check something ok." Hermione nodded. "Stay still for me."

Hermione watched as she muttered a spell over her abdomen when a blue light glowed form Hermione's stomach. Aurora gave a big smile at the light.

"Aurora, Does that light mean what I think it does?" Hermione asked watching the light fade away.

"That you're pregnant? Yes, with a boy in fact." Aurora laughed at the shocked expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh Merlin, Are you sure I am really pregnant?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes I am. I happen to be a healer."

"I have to find Salazar. Hopefully he hasn't left yet. Thank you Aurora." Hermione said running passed Aurora and out of the wing. Aurora crawled back in the bed watching her husband and son.

"What was that about?" William asked rocking Henry to sleep.

"Hermione's pregnant." Aurora whispered to him. "She's going to tell Salazar now. Don't say anything."

Hermione raced down the stairs looking for Salazar. She hoped he would be in his rooms before meeting Godric. Hermione knew he wouldn't be in the chamber, The one secret the held from the others was the chamber. She could not believe she was pregnant and so happy. Reaching the first floor landing Hermione looked up meeting a ghost like figure of Severus Snape. Who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hermione?" He whispered stepping closer.

All the air left Hermione's lungs at seeing him there in front of him. It had been five years since she last saw him, except for in the pictures she had of him.

"Severus?" He nodded.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I can't- what's happening? Why can I see you?" Hermione back away falling on the steps looking back up Severus was gone. Once Hermione composed her self. She walked along the first for corridor her mind racing. Why had she just saw Severus what was happening. Hearing a shift Hermione looked up seeing a very familiar gargoyle. Placing her hand on it, It moved out of the way letting her pass.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

"Yes, You all just heard what I said. Are you all that incompetent?" Severus said with a glare to the group walking with him.

"I never thought of that," Harry said rubbing his temples.

"Of course you didn't," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Hermione's possible great great- however many great's- grandson is Voldemort." Remus said mainly to himself.

"Well congratulations someone is catching on." Severus said snidely. How stupid were these people.

"I don't see how we didn't realize that as soon as he told us they married." Sirius said.

"Because your all Gryffindor's, never looking at the bigger picture." Severus spat as they come up on the first floor landing. A ghost like figure of Hermione standing in front of him his eyes widened at the site of her before him.

"Hermione?" Severus said stepping closer to her.

"Severus?" she asked. He could only nod his answer.

"No, I can't- what's happening? Why can I see you?" she shook her head backing away beginning to fade from site.

"Severus, What's wrong?" Remus asked glancing from the spot Severus was staring at and the potions master.

Severus blinked a few times before speaking, "I just saw, Hermione." Snapping out of his trance, he made his way to the headmasters office bowling right in the door not bothering to knock.

"You just saw Hermione?" Albus asked with his all-knowing eye twinkling.

"How did you know?" Severus asked beginning to get annoyed with how albus always seems to know everything.

"Simple, I happen to remember it's the end of the second week. Which I see you all have forgotten." Albus said with a chuckle handing a lemon drop to Ginny who had been waiting in the headmaster's office. "She should arrive any moment now."

A blinding flash of white light filled the room causing everyone to shield their eyes from it. Severus opened his eye again look to where the light had come from; finding a women dressing in an all-black hooded dress lined in sliver. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders resting, the length sitting at her waist. Severus took a cautious step towards Hermione.

"Hermione." Severus whispered trying not to startle her. Unfortunately The door banged open as Ron Weasley walk. Severus watched her freeze at the sound.

"Ron, shut up!" Harry bellowed at the noisy red head.

"What!" Ron bellowed as his eyes landed on the figure in the middle of the room.

"Lady Slytherin, Welcome home," Albus said quietly. Hermione stood looking at albus in Shock. She couldn't be back in her own time; her home was with the founders. "I am sorry child but you have returned to your own time."

Hermione began shaking her head, "No I can't be." Her voice beginning to break.

"Love." Salazar said sadly. The other founders loved down on her from the wall wearing pained expressions as well.

Hermione's breath caught at the sound of the deep voice speaking to her. Looking up she say the portrait of her husband as an old wizard as well as the people she considered family. Tears welled up in her eyes letting out a sob Hermione dropped to her knees crying. Seeing her husband like this killed her. Severus wrapped his arms around her letting her cry hers heart out. Every one of her sobs ripping at his heart; not even caring it was for another man.

"Salazar, what happened? Why am I back here?" Hermione said looking up to his portrait.

"The only reason I could fathom was because this was the time you were meant to be in." He told her so longing to reach out of the portrait and touch her. The room was stunned silent at hearing the love and tenderness to her; that showed in his eye and sounded in his voice.

"NO, I AM SUSPOSE TO BE WITH YOU." Hermione yelled before covering her stomach remembering the child she carried. "I was never able to tell you." Severus stood helping Hermione to her feet.

"Tell me what, Love." Salazar focus was zoned in on only her; as were the other founders.

"I- I'm Pregnant." Hermione's voice broke again telling him. Pain instantly covered Salazar's face before his hands.

"With the devils spawn." Harry heard Ron whisper unfortunately for Ron Hermione heard him say it. Harrys felt the room tense as Hermione's gaze turn from one of pain to a calm fury. Like calm before the storm. The women before harry was Hermione but she was completely different now. The past had changed her.

"What did you just say?" Hermione hissed turning on Ron. The room slowly shuffled away from Ron.

"You heard me. You come back and now you carry the devils spawn. Did you just happen to forget about the war we all fought in because of his ideas?" Ron bellowed pointing to Salazar's portrait.

Hermione gave a turn of her hand lifting Ron in the air. "Yes you idiotic fool. I do remember the war but the man I know and the man known from our history are two different people. Salazar Slytherin is my husband you will do very well to remember that."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME LET ME DOWN NOW!" Ron yelled.

Hermione gave a smirk worthy of her husband. "No, I don't think I will. See there is a nice piece of magic I learned in the past. I can control water and fire. The body is composed of mostly, water. Guess what I can control." Giving a turn of her wrist Ron's face contorted in pain. "Watch your mouth from now on Ronald. I don't forgive so easily now." Letting him drop Ron fled the room.

"Well that was slightly terrifying. On an up note, I've missed you Hermione."

Hermione turned to the voice meeting a pair of bright green eyes shining at her. "Harry?"

Harry nodded coming over to Hermione wrapping his arms around her holding her as tight as he could; not wanting to lose her again.

"I've missed you." Hermione whispered. "You look so much like William." Hermione gave a watery smile looking over him holding his face.

"You will have to tell me about them." Harry smiled. Hermione nodded.

"Don't forget about the rest of us over here?" Remus said coming to her and hugging her as well.

Hermione smiled seeing her two Marauders as they gave her a hug. "I hope Sirius and Harry didn't freak out to much when I left; giving you two much trouble."

"No not at all love." Sirius smirked.

Salazar snorted from his portrait on the wall earning him a glare from his wife. Even in death, he could not escape her glares. "The boy was the calm one werewolf there was in a rage." Salazar said.

Remus blushed, "sorry."

"Understandable." Hermione said receiving a hug from Ginny as well.

"We will let you and Salazar speak. while we step out of the room." Albus said coming out from behind his desk. Hermione watched the group leave when her eyes meet black obsidian eyes.

"Severus." Hermione said

"I will let you speak with Salazar, Lady Slytherin." Severus said looking between Hermione and Salazar before swiping form the room. Hermione did not want to admit it but the formality of his words hurt. Hermione heard the door click shut turning around to her husband and friends.

"Will you all please leave the room?" Hermione asked looking to the portraits on the wall. They portraits cleared the room and even to her surprise Headmaster Black left as well. Hermione stood listening to the silence of the room that began ringing in her ears. She could feel Salazar's eyes on her.

"Hermione-." He began but Hermione held up her hand cutting off his words.

"Tom Riddle." Hermione said looking up with tears in her eyes. "Explain."

Salazar face became one of pain. He closed his eyes covering them with his hand as Hermione's sobs once again filled his ears.

_**Ok with this chapter, I wanted to A: move things along and B: Not write 4 years of day to day things. **_

_**1: Fav part or line?**_

_**2: so did you expect that?**_

_**3: Salazar explanation? **_

_**4: What do you think of severus's reaction to her being before him again?**_

_**5: Severus or Salazar? Which Slytherin will win her heart? It can still go either way start voting….I guess that's the way to put it. :D **_

_**Well love you all! Today is my birthday just turned 22! Also sorry for the delay I have been going on job interviews for cosmetologist positions and just really busy! Thanks for reading. I really need to find a beta for this story. **_


	18. Explain

"**Tom Riddle." Hermione said looking up with tears in her eyes. "Explain." **

**Salazar face became one of pain. He closed his eyes covering them with his hand as Hermione's sobs once again filled his ears.**

"It happen five years after you were gone. I-," Salazar stopped seeing the pain on her face. He knew he needed to explain it to her. "I never knew the line had continued."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know," Hermione grimaced at the knowledge he gave her. "I was so lost without you. Everywhere I went in the castle reminded me of you. So, I left the castle and never returned. Before I left, I destroyed all evidence of you; I never wanted Voldemort to find out you were my wife. I even made a copy of your necklace. That night, I was so numb; I couldn't feel anything."

"It was solace." Hermione said simply looking away from him.

"Yes." His voice broke she watched tears roll down his face.

"I can't stay in here I have to think." Salazar simply nodded as she walked out of the office going to the one place she always used to think. The astronomy tower.

Salazar heard her soft footsteps fade away before hearing heavier one come back.

"That's why you asked me to take care of her, because she was pregnant." Severus's deadly voice cut through the room.

"I come back that afternoon. I went up to see William and aurora, figuring she was there. They congratulated me. I don't know what for but they were speaking of Hermione being with child. We searched high and low for her but Hermione was gone."

"So, you sleep with some random woman after your pregnant wife went missing. There by unleashing Voldemort on the world. A thousand years later, you ask another slytherin to take care of your pregnant wife?" Severus growled. "For the first time in my life I am ashamed to be a part of slytherin house. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of your wife." Severus turned leaving the room with his robes billowing behind him.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with her." Salazar said to himself.

Severus walked down the corridor going to the tower knowing Hermione was there. Making his way up the steps, he could hear her sobs traveling down to him. Severus frowned as she come into view bracing herself on her elbows as she leaned on the railing.

"I don't need to be lectured about everything please go away." Hermione said croaked not turning around.

"I'm not here to lecture you." Severus said simply. Hermione turned around surprised to see him standing there. Severus was the last person she expected to come after her.

"What are you doing here I didn't think you would want anything to do with me now." Hermione looked down wiping a tear from her face.

"I will never admit this again but I was hurt Hermione. It doesn't mean I'll stop caring for you." Severus told her lifting her chin up with his fingers. Severus looked into her eyes seeing pain and hurt. "Talk to me." Hermione looked in his eyes seeing the normal coldness gone from them replaced with a softness he shows only around her. Tears rolled down her face again knowing she had hurt him. "I don't know what to think, Severus. I have not even been here for five years. I don't feel like I fit here anymore."

"It's only been two weeks Hermione and you just come home."

"I hate time. It's giving me a headache." She said rubbing the side of her head. "I'm so angry at him but then I think how can I be angry I wasn't there."

"You're angry because you know the horrors that one action caused."

Hermione closed her eyes letting his words sink in. "Your right and it's my fault."

"If I had never tripped-." Hermione stopped as Severus raised a brow.

"I know you don't mean that." Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. "You love him Hermione. You would not have married him if you didn't. They do not call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing. You'll find a way back to him." Severus turned going to the stairs when her voice stopped him.

"You know I was falling for you. It would have been you."

Severus glanced over his should, "I guess we'll never know." Without another word, he walked away.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione walked down to the great hall hearing laughing from within she peek in the room. She saw Sirius, Remus, Harry, and other all sitting around a table laughing and talking.

"Hermione come in sit talk with us." Sirius yelled across the hall. She smiled coming in the hall taking a seat by Ginny. "So what was it like in the past? Did you miss me deeply?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Oh yes Sirius she went a thousand years into the past. Spent five years there and the only person she missed form here was you." Remus said playfully with a growing smirk as Sirius grumbled.

"I did miss you all." Hermione smiled looking around at all her friends.

"Hermione nice choice with Salazar very good looking." Ginny leaned over and whispered to her.

"Let me guess Harry is jealous of a portrait?" Hermione said.

"Yep." Ginny spoke popping the P.

"Hey I heard that!" Harry exclaimed looking between Hermione and Ginny; who both wore masks of innocence. Hermione's mask was more convincing than Ginny's.

"So, About the locket of Slytherin resting around your neck-,"

"Sirus!" Remus growled looking at his old friend.

"What! I just asked the question everyone wants to know." Sirius huffed.

Hermione laughed, "Always the blunt one Sirius. Yes, this is the true locket, the one we destroyed was a fake made by Salazar."

"See someone appreciates my bluntness." Sirius said proudly.

"She's the only one." Remus mumbled from Sirius's side.

"What the founders like?" Harry asked

"Rowena and Helga were both so sweet. I became closer with Rowena and Godric though. Godric when I first arrived liked to flirt reminded me of Sirius actually." Hermione said as Sirius beamed.

"So what ever happened to Armand malfoy? Salazar told us what happened." Ginny asked from beside her.

"Salazar never told me what he did but I can guess Salazar killed him. Seeing as how I never saw him again." Hermione said her voice turning cold at the mention of the Malfoy Patriarch.

"That didn't bother you that he just killed him?" Remus asked concerned.

"No, not after he tried to rape me and carved the word mudblood into my arm again. I still remember Salazar telling Armand that he should have never crossed him." She told them simply as their faces paled at the news. "I can say Lucius Malfoy has nothing on his ancestors."

"Hermione, Are you going to try and go back?" Harry asked looking at his best friend.

"I don't even know if I could Harry." Hermione said placing her hand on the necklace resting around her neck. "All though I am pregnant with Salazar child. If I can I might have to that time period become my home." Hermione stood leaving the great hall but was stopped as Harry spoke to her.

"Hermione, Please know whatever you choose. We all love you."

Hermione looked to the group behind her as she spoke. "I'll always love you all."

_**Ok please forgive me on the wait my first week of work has kicked my ass. I am trying to bring in new cient cause without clients I make no money. **____** any who! Well Would you like to see something more between Hermione and Severus? Anything you want to see happen? We're getting down to it my friends. Sadly the end is near. I am will start working on the new chapter soon as I get some reviews in. You guys are amazing Sorry it so short by the way. I also big thank you to my 300**__**th**__** reviewer VampireWitch456 thanks a bunch! I wonder who will have the last review? **_


	19. Within him

"**Hermione, Please know whatever you choose. We all love you."**

**Hermione looked to the group behind her as she spoke. "I'll always love you all."**

Hermione spent two weeks getting reacquainted with her friends. Ginny and Hermione spent the most time together. She took Hermione to Hogsmead to get some new clothes that would fit her. Hermione had to admit it was nice to be back in a pair of black jeans with a cream colored sweater and boots. Spending five years in dresses could make you miss them. The locket of slytherin and bracelet of Gryffindor never left her neck and wrist.

Hermione walked the corridors of the castle while students where in class. She didn't want to cause a big commotion about her suddenly being five years older. She had gone to Madam Pomfrey to make sure the baby was fine. Hermione lost in thought stepped right in to someone's chest. Hermione looked up into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Well if you wanted to be close pet all you had to do was say so." He said with a smirk extending arm like gentlemen.

Hermione laughed taking his arm, "Sorry you're not my type, Sirius."

"You wound me." He said playfully placing a hand over his heart. "I sorry I don't meet the standard of tall, dark, and slytherin. Wait I have two out of three that has to count for something. Right?"

"As long as you believe it Sirius." Hermione said patting his arm.

"I am only playing with you. You're family to me Hermione." Sirius said seriously. "as long as your happy that's all that matters. Even if that means you going back to Salazar or staying here with snape." He said with a slight sneer mentioning the potions master.

"Be nice Sirius." Hermione chided him.

"Fine fine. Have you thought about how to return to him." Sirius paused seeing a look come across her face. "Only if you want too."

"Sirius, I don't know what to do." Hermione sighed turning her brown eyes to him. "I see the good in both men but Salazar is the father of my unborn son." Hermione's free hand running over her stomach.

"How is the little man?" Sirius asked.

"He's healthy and strong. What more could I ask for?" Hermione said quietly but Sirius could hear the pain in her voice.

"His father." He stated.

"You're right." Hermione sighed knowing Sirius spoke the truth.

"What have you been thinking of on names?" Sirius asked stirring the conversation away from Salazar. "You know Sirius is a great name for a boy."

Hermione smiled, "Yes it is but then I would have to hear those jokes until the day I die."

"What joke? I'm being quite Sirius." He smirked deviously like the true marauder he was.

Hermione started laughing, Sirius joined in he was happy he could make the girl- no woman- laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" Harry asked walk up behind the pair.

"Hermione's going to name the boy after me." Sirius said proudly.

"Sirius, I love you dearly. I do but I won't name him Sirius."

Sirius pouted, "Pretty please."

"Bite me. Sirius it's not going to happen. Oh Harry-" Hermione said turning to harry. "You should name your first born Prongs snuffles. Sounds like a wonderful name for a son." Hermione snickered looking at the horror that flashed across his face.

"I think it's a fitting name." Sirius exclaimed.

"I think you have lost your mind, Sirius. Anyways this talk has been a little creepy I have to go meet Ginny. She said it was rather important." Harry said trotting around them leaving the castle.

"I still think they're both fitting names." Sirius grumbled to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at the man beside her.

Hermione and Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon talking and walking around the grounds finding their self's down by the lake seeing the giant squid breaking the surface of the lake.

"I have always loved this lake." He told her quietly.

Hermione snorted, "Yeah spend an hour tied to the bottom of and see how you feel about it then." Hermione went to speak again when the cry of a bird stopped her words. Flying towards her was a very familiar bird with feathers of gold starting at its head traveling down its body turning from orange to red ending at its tail feathers. Hermione extended her arm allowing it to land on her arm.

"Athena?" Hermione asked amazed. The phoenix gave a slight nod of the head answering her question. Hermione ran her hands down her back as Athena sang.

"You Phoenix?" Sirius asked eyeing the bird carefully.

"Yes, Salazar bought her for me."

"Pet promise me no matter what you choose you make yourself happy. The little one will love you either way. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I am going to let you think." Sirius placed a kiss on her head before leaving her on the stair case.

Hermione set letting her mind think back to her first Christmas with Salazar when he asked he to become his wife. His words played in her head again as she played with the locket. "It will also always bring you back to me."

Hermione's breath stopped. did the locket have the power to take her back to him.

"Athena, I beg you stay with Severus for me." Hermione asked as she nodded her head before taking off going to the castle. Hermione made her way the as well If Salazar had left her something there was only one place he would have left it for her to get to it.

The Chamber of Secrets.

Climbing on the second floor out of breath Hermione ran into Severus who watched her with raised brows.

"I am sorry Severus." she said breathing heavily.

"I am going to guess that you found a way to go back?" he questioned.

Hermione slowly nodded. "I think he left something in the chamber of secrets."

Severus' brows rose even further before turning and walking in the same direction she was going.

"Severus where are you going?" Hermione asked running behind him.

"You're not going down there by yourself." Severus said simply.

Hermione and Severus made their way to the second floor girls bathroom. The bathroom still remained unused. "So, how do you purpose we get down there?" Severus asked eye the sinks protecting the chamber.

Hermione glared at him before turning to the sinks opening the passage by speak Parseltongue.

"How?" Severus asked between amazement and slight horror.

"When Salazar and I married we left a piece of ourselves in the other. He gave me this ability to always get into the chamber or anything he locked with Parseltongue." Hermione said. The sinks shifted opening a way to the chamber. Making their way down the came to the serpent locket door Hermione opened as well.

"Let's see what in here shall we." Severus said opening the door wider. He helped Hermione through and into the chamber.

Hermione stopped looking around the chamber. It was hard to see their chamber in this condition. Salazar and she always kept it nice. She snorted at the thought the chamber secret kept nice. Now it was cover in water with the skeleton of a basilisk lying in the chamber. Salazar's face carved into the wall at the far end. There had once been a door where his face set because there was a room behind the head. Hermione now just needed to get into that room.

Hermione smiled, because whatever he left her he left within him.

_**Ok guys I hope you got that last part. If not I will explain his face is carved in the wall. He left her something behind it, with in himself. I hope that makes sense to you all. Also thanks for all the reviews You guys are amazing. **_

_**What do you think old Salazar left for our sweet Hermione?**_

_**Anything you wanna see?**_

_**Sorry it's short! **_


End file.
